What A Mess We've Made
by delusionaldamsel
Summary: Caroline has just graduated and is left with a lot of questions, like what to do with her life and how to deal with Dean Winchester, back in town after leaving without explanation months prior. Nothing will go as planned with the Winchesters back in town. What happens when the question is no longer what to do with your life, but how to keep everyone breathing long enough to live it
1. Chapter 1

Graduation. Caroline had been looking forward to this day for years now and it was finally here. Though her plans for life after high school had drastically changed in the last year, she was still excited to spend the next few months driving across the country with her two best friends while trying to decide where she wanted to spend the next four years. Caroline had put all her eggs in one basket and had thought she would be too busy to find time for college after high school, but life has a funny way of pulling a one-eighty on you sometimes.

Now she had three months to decide her whole future, unlike the four years Elena had spent over-thinking hers, and the year Bonnie had spent rushing together her plans. Caroline refused to be stuck in her small back water town for the rest of her life, her dreams and attitude were both too big for this tiny town. Today after graduation she'd be sitting in Elena's Escalade on her way across the open road deciding just what her dream was and where she was going to set up shop and claim it. Now all she had to do was survive graduation.

Caroline walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection. She didn't look different, same old Caroline Frobes, just a tad more flashy due to today's festivities. Caroline made a face at her reflection, somewhat displeased she hadn't changed in the last four years. Though her hair was curled it was the same shoulder length blonde it had been throughout high school and her crystal blue eyes were still the same shade of blue.

_Maybe I should get a haircut at least. _Caroline thought as she examined herself.

Caroline threw on the baby blue dress she had picked out a year ago and went back to the mirror to examine herself once more. She had bought the dress at a local boutique in town back when graduation was just a dream. Of course she knew she was going to graduate, but all the plans she had made following graduation, those were the things she was looking forward to, and now those things were gone.

_Caroline walked out of the dressing room and looked herself up and down examining the dress at every angle. When she was satisfied with it she turned around and smiled. _

_ "So what do you think?" Caroline asked her voice thick with eagerness. _

_ Dean looked up from the magazine he was half paying attention to and turned his full attention to Caroline. He was speechless as he looked at her standing there, smiling at him. Every time he thought he was starting to get used to Caroline Forbes' beauty she pulled something like this and turned his mind into a pile of mush. Dean sat the magazine down and walked across the room to where she was standing. He pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear then slowly ran a finger down her cheek. Caroline let out a small giggle and looked away trying to hide the blush that was forming in her cheeks._

_ "You clean-up very nicely." Dean whispered as he turned Caroline's face back to his. _

_ Caroline bit her lip as she smiled up at him. "Yeah?" _

_ "Oh yeah." Dean agreed before pressing his lips against Caroline's._

"Same old boring Caroline." Caroline whispered to herself as she flattened out the dress.

It only took Caroline a second to recover from her sudden melancholy mood. She shook her head and smiled at her reflection.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, class of 2010 and as a member of your graduating class I'd like to say congratulations…and we've finally made it!" Caroline recited her graduation speech to her reflection.

Caroline grinned before spinning on her toes and walking away. She was ready to start her life, and just because everything wasn't going as planned didn't mean her life wouldn't be as thrilling as she had planned.

"And now please welcome Caroline Forbes to the stage."

Caroline turned around and flashed a dazzling smile at Elena and Bonnie before getting up from her seat and making her way to the stage. Caroline had recited her speech thousands of times in the last few days, sitting all of her friends down so they could give feedback once she was done reciting it. She had this in the bag, there was no way she was going to mess up. The only thing she had to worry about now was not tripping on the hem of her gown while she walked across the stage. Caroline took a deep breath before grabbing her gown in both hands and walking up the stage steps and then gracefully making her way to the podium. Once she was standing in front of her class safely she let out the breath she was holding and smiled at the crowd.

_Two more hours Caroline, then we can leave all of this behind. _Caroline thought to herself as she scanned the audience.

"I'd like to thank everyone for being here to celebrate this day with us, the graduating class of 2010. I-"

Caroline stopped at the sound of the back door to the gym opening. _How rude do you have to be to arrive to a graduation late?_

Caroline looked back down at her notes and went back to her speech. "I, Caroline Forbes would like to say-"

Caroline looked up at the crowd once more and stopped breathing. Leaning against the back wall was Dean Winchester. Dean freaking Winchester was at her graduation. Caroline gaped at him as he flashed her his obnoxiously adorable smirk.

"I can't believe you!" Caroline shouted into the microphone, gaping at Dean.

Everyone started to whisper as they looked around trying to find out what the sudden outburst was all about. Elena and Bonnie turned around just in time to see Dean mouth "You're mic's still on" before turning back to Caroline, both of them now just as shocked as Caroline was. Caroline's cheeks turned bright red as she realized what she had just done. She went back to looking at the index cards trying to compose herself enough to finish her speech.

"I'd just like to congratulate the class of 2010. It's been a hard four years but we finally made it. We've aced and failed tests, we've fallen in and out of love. We've even had an epic love story and then suddenly he just leaves because 'It's for your safety'. When really you're a big girl and don't need some one-liner douche bag to 'protect' you. I mean really- Oh! You have got to be kidding me! Is the circus in town or something?"

Just then Sam Winchester, Dean's younger brother, walked in the door and stood next to his brother. Caroline knew it was bad news once Dean walked in the door, but when both the Winchester's were in town, it meant trouble. Caroline tapped her fingers against the podium while she glared at the two brothers in the back. Sam registered that all eyes were suddenly on him and turned wide eyes to Caroline, shocked that she had noticed his, what he thought to be, quiet entrance.

Caroline just rolled her eyes. "Here's some advice. Never fall in love, and never get caught up in someone else's family drama. You'll just be left three months before your friends go off to college trying to patch together a future for yourself. So to class of 2010, dream big and chase those dreams. Thank you!"

_Well, that went well. _Caroline thought sarcastically to herself as she stomped back down the steps.

As soon as the ceremony was over Caroline didn't even take the time to find her friends, she was on a mission. She had spent the last two months picking up the pieces of her heart Dean Winchester had left behind when he disappeared into the night two months ago. Instead of waking up to the usual cup of coffee, bagel, and Dean hunched over a book at her coffee table she woke up to a note saying "I just want you to be safe". That's all it said. No explanation, no number, just that sentence that she ran her fingers over for weeks after he left. He had left her with nothing, and now he was back. If he had waited one more day he would have just missed her and she would have been none the wiser. But of course, she was still in town, and there he was, smiling up at her like nothing had happened while she tried to give her speech.

It took her a few fuming moments to find him but once she spotted him across the field standing next to his brother she quickened her pace and marched over to him. Once she got close enough to him, Dean turned and flashed her a smile. Any other time it would have made her heart melt and she would flash him her own dazzling smile, but the anger inside her was too great. Once she closed the distance between them she snatched the cookie out of his hand, threw it on the ground, and smashed it with her shoe.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Dean shouted through a mouth full of cookie.

Caroline snapped her head up and glared at Dean. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi Caroline." Sam interjected, hoping to calm her down.

"Shut-up Sam." Caroline snapped, not even glancing over at Sam, too busy glaring at Dean.

Dean pulled an envelope from the inside of his jacket and handed it to Caroline. "I was invited."

Caroline looked at card in her hands as if it were a practical joke. Yes, the moment graduation invitations had arrived a week before spring semester Caroline had given Dean an invitation, but the second he left town she thought he had enough common sense to know his invitation had been revoked. Caroline glanced up at him, one perfect eyebrow perfectly arched. _We're talking about Dean Winchester here. _Caroline rolled her eyes and handed the invitation back to Dean.

"What are you really doing here Dean?" Caroline sighed, already exhausted from this day.

Dean's smile disappeared. "We're working a case."

Caroline rolled her eyes and could feel her anger rearing its ugly head once more. "Of course you are. Well, thanks so much for ruining my graduation. I guess I have you to thank, my speech will be the most memorable for years to come. Now I have to go."

Before Caroline could turn and walk away Dean grabbed her by the elbow. "I didn't come here to ruin your day Caroline. I want to talk, and maybe take you to dinner. Give me an hour to explain some things and if you're not moved by the end of dinner, I'll let you get back to the American dream of a normal life."

Caroline had run through this scenario a thousand times. Maybe none of them were quite like this, but they always began the same way, Dean begging her to come back to him, and depending on the day, she'd either say yes or no. Right this instant, standing in front of him, remembering nights full of laughs and smiles and cheesy one liners and terrible music and disgusting bars on the out skirts of town, she wanted to say no so badly but there was no chance she would. For the sake of her self-respect, she wished she could say no, but there was no chance in hell she was going to walk away and wonder for the rest of her life.

"You get 30 minutes, and if I'm not moved by the end of the salad you forget my name. Are we clear?" Caroline huffed, trying to keep some of her dignity in check.

Dean flashed her his signature cocky smirk and nodded. "Crystal."


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline walked out of the bathroom in one of her favorite cocktail dresses hoping this would be the dress Elena would say yes to. Elena looked up from the book she was reading and looked Caroline up and down. Elena smiled at her friend apologetically and shook her head. Caroline sighed while she slumped against the wall.

"I might as well just show up naked!" Caroline huffed as she returned to her closet.

"I thought you didn't care what he thinks anymore." Elena pointed out, trying to hide her smile behind her book.

Caroline stopped flipping through her clothes and turned around to face Elena. "I don't care what he thinks. I just…wouldn't mind if I could wipe that stupid smirk off his face for five seconds."

Elena flashed Caroline a sympathetic smile, pushed herself off the bed, and walked over to the closet. It took Elena all of thirty seconds before she handed Caroline a black lace tank top and a leather jacket.

"This looks so boring!" Caroline whined as she looked down disapprovingly at the clothes Elena had chosen for her.

Elena shook her head and smiled. "He's probably taking you to a bar Caroline, a dress will be too much. Besides, he wears that old jacket like it's going out of style, maybe he's got a thing for girls in leather?"

Caroline smiled and hugged Elena before running back into the bathroom. She had to put her game face on, there was no way she was going to let Dean have the upper hand tonight. She had already spent two hours destroying her closet, showering, curling her hair into perfect spiral curls, and changing her make up three times. After all this work if Dean wasn't putty in her hands he was a lost cause.

Caroline walked out of the bathroom in the clothes Elena had chosen for her along with a pair of black pumps and blue skinny jeans. Caroline placed her hands on her hips and waited for Elena to look up. Once Elena did look up from her book she smiled at Caroline and clapped playfully.

"Now that's what I call perfect!" Elena exclaimed as she looked Caroline up and down.

Caroline squealed as she jumped in excitement. "Dean Winchester's got nothin' on how hot I look!"

Caroline blew Elena a playful kiss before collecting her things and heading downstairs. Elena just shook her head while she laughed at her friend and followed her down the steps.

"So when is he coming?" Elena asked as she looked at the clock on the wall that read 8:30.

"Oh, he was supposed to be here at 8, so who knows." Caroline said as she grabbed a water from the refrigerator.

Elena shot Caroline a disapproving look. "Caroline, he's 30 minutes late. How can you possibly be okay with that?"

Caroline shrugged, trying to express it didn't bother her, even though it did. "He's always late, I'm just used to it."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang startling the two girls. They looked at each other and laughed from their ridiculous reactions. Jumpy much? Caroline jumped in excitement before running towards the door. Once she was half way to the door Elena grabbed Caroline by the arm and stopped her short. Caroline turned towards Elena, her perfect full lips now set into an exaggerated pout.

"Walk, act as if you're uninterested." Elena whispered winking at Caroline.

Caroline smiled. "I am uninterested."

Elena let go of Caroline's arm and watched her walk gracefully towards the door. "Whatever you say Caroline."

Caroline took a deep breath before opening the door. There standing on her front porch for the first time since she had met him stood Dean actually looking nervous. Caroline did everything she could to keep her smile from growing any larger. When Dean saw Caroline his eyes widened and all he could do was stand there and stare. Caroline cocked her head to the side and giggled.

"Alright you two," Elena broke the silence as she squeezed past Caroline, "Don't stay out too late. I'm going home to unpack my bags."

Well, that snapped Caroline out of her trance.  
"Don't unpack just yet, no one said anything about staying past tonight!" Caroline shouted after Elena.

"Oh, I won't hold my breath." Elena whispered to herself as she waved to Caroline.

Caroline turned her attention back to Dean, her sweet smile now turning into a cocky smirk. Caroline crossed her hands over her chest and waited for Dean to do…something. Once she figured out Dean was too mesmerized by her to do anything else (thank you Elena) she snapped her fingers in front of his face, breaking him from his trance.

"You want me to pose for a picture Winchester, or are we gonna get this show on the road?" Caroline asked as she tried to keep the trace of giggle out of her voice.

Dean smiled at Caroline, a rare genuinely heartwarming smile, and nodded. "Let's go princess."

"I know you were trying to be cute, but for some reason when you call me that, it comes off condescending." Caroline said as she closed her front door behind her and walked past Dean.

Dean just watched Caroline walk down the walk towards his car, already on the brink of puling his hair out.

"Last time I try and do anything adorable for you!" Dean shouted as he made his way back to his car.

"When you start doing adorable things, I'll let you know." Caroline pointed out, her cocky yet sweet smile across her lips once more.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Just get in the car Forbes."

There was a tap on the window and then a muffled voice from inside the car. Caroline's smile was now gone and she was frowning at Dean.

"Open the door for her Dean!" The voice from inside the car shouted.

Dean rolled his eyes, ready for the crap Caroline was about to give him as he rounded the car and opened her door. Caroline just stood there glaring at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Tell me that's a new feature on your car and your brother isn't sitting in the car." Caroline begged sarcastically.

Dean flashed her a smile and shrugged. "Let's go with the new car software. I know if I say Sammy's in the car you'll give me that look for the rest of the night."

Caroline just rolled her eyes and sat down in the car. Of course, she had actually thought he'd take the night off and take her out, just the two of them. Nope, same old Dean Winchester.

"Hi Sam." Caroline sighed as she slumped into the passenger's seat.

"Hey Caroline. Would it help if I said it's nice to see you again?" Sam added from the back seat.

Caroline turned around and flashed Sam a genuinely warm smile. "Thanks Sam that does help. I've missed you."

Dean settled into the driver's seat before turning to Caroline cautiously, gauging her anger level at the moment. Caroline looked at Dean for a moment before breaking out in a giggle. It had been a while since she had seen Dean Winchester so cautious, and it was a nice change to watch him walk on egg shells for once.

"Just drive Dean." Caroline instructed her lips turned up into a blinding smile.

Dean smiled to himself as he put the car into drive. "Whatever you say Miss Forbes."

Elena had been right when she guessed what Dean had planned for a 'romantic' evening. It only took them thirty minutes to get to the outskirts of Mystic Falls where some no name bar stood next to the freeway. Caroline wasn't too disappointed though, this was just another part of Dean Winchester she had fallen for. Dean couldn't feel comfortable unless he was hanging out in an almost hazardous to your health kind of setting, and tiny country bars were his safe haven.

"What can I get for you?" The waitress asked, seeming completely disinterested with their answers.

Sam glanced over the laptop in front of him and politely ordered a coke, probably staying sober so he could get some work done. Dean ordered his usual beer then turned to Caroline. Caroline smiled eagerly up at the waitress before ordering vodka and cranberry juice. Dean arched an eyebrow at Caroline as the waitress nodded and walked away without checking ID's.

"And what would you have done if she carded you?" Dean asked now watching Caroline with interest.

They had gone out hundreds of times but Caroline had never ordered alcohol while they were out together. It took Dean every ounce of control he had not to chuckle when Caroline's face lit up as she ordered her drink. She looked like a kid in a candy store who had just gotten away with shoving a handful of candy in her pocket.

Caroline placed a card on the table in front of Dean, glowing with pride as she watched him examine the card.

"Delilah McAvery from Dallas Texas." Dean smirked as he read the fake ID Caroline had given him.

"Sherriff's daughter." Sam whispered to his brother between fake coughs.

Dean looked at Caroline, one eyebrow arched in disbelief. Was she trying to get him thrown in jail?

"You get one drink and then I'm cutting you off, you hear me?"

Caroline bit her bottom lip as she smiled up at Dean. Dean wanted to keep control over his expression, but when Caroline broke out in her flirtatious grin it was impossible for his own lips not to turn up into a smile. Eventually, Dean was able to gain control of his facial expression, but it was too late, Caroline had already seen the amusement in his eyes and knew she had the upper hand…for now.

When the waitress returned with their drinks Caroline felt a buzzing next to her right hip. She pulled the tiny cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. Of course she had only been out for 45 minutes and Elena was already coaching her.

Game face Care! Don't forget why you're there. Love you –E

When Caroline looked back at Dean there was no smile on her face. Caroline crossed her arms over her chest as she stared across the table at Dean. It didn't take Dean long to notice Caroline's attitude shift. He put the beer he was holding down and looked back at Caroline, his face as expressionless as hers.

"You have thirty minutes." Caroline said, getting down to business. "Now, why don't you start with why you left and maybe finish with an 'I'm an idiot Caroline'."

"Well, I'm gonna need a beer." Sam announced before getting up and almost running to the bar.

_Helpful Sammy. _Dean thought to himself as he glared after his brother. He took another gulp of his beer before turning his attention back to Caroline. He had run away from her two months ago because he couldn't face her with bad news but now he was here, and he needed her. Dean sighed before turning his attention to the wall next to him.

"I promised if you gave me a half hour I'd tell you what happened, so I'm going to keep my word. Just…Don't' say anything until I'm done, got it?" Dean turned his attention back to Caroline once he finished speaking.

Caroline stared at him somewhat confused but stayed silent and simply nodded in response. Dean chugged half of what was left of his beer before setting the glass down on the table and running a hand through his hair.

"So the last job Sam and I were on before I left you had a few…complications. I did everything I could to fix my mistake, I tried everything Care, and finally I found a way to fix everything. But…to fix one mess I had to make an even bigger mess."

"Dean if you could possibly speak English maybe I would have a better chance of keeping up." Caroline interrupted.

Dean turned eyes full of pain towards Caroline. Caroline could feel her chest tighten as she looked into the deep pools of green that were Dean Winchester's eyes. Her stomach started to turn into knots as she realized what he was telling her was bad, really bad.

"I have a year to live." Dean whispered.

Caroline stared at Dean, looking completely confused for a minute before breaking into a fit of giggles. Caroline watched Dean's face waiting for him to laugh with her and yell surprise but as she laughed Dean continued to stare back at her with his grave expression. Caroline cut her laughter short and gripped onto the table, now staring at Dean in disbelief.

"Please tell me this is one of your cheesy one liners? This is just another ploy to get me to sleep with you." Caroline pleaded as she studied Dean's face.

Dean flashed her a bitter smile before drinking the last of his beer. Caroline sat there motionless still naively hoping this was all some terrible joke and any minute now Dean would give his real excuse for leaving. But as Caroline watched him the bitter smile never left his lips and he refused to make eye contact with her. And from out of nowhere Caroline's shock turned into Anger.

"I'm guessing you don't have cancer so explain to me how you only have one year?" Caroline snapped channeling her distress into anger.

"Sam died Caroline, and it was my fault. I couldn't just let him die…so I sold my soul to team fire and brimstone." Dean said as a humorless laugh escaped his lips.

Caroline stared down at her hands in her lap. She had thought of a million excuses Dean would try to sell her the next time he stumbled back into her life but this was out of her league. She knew the basics because Dean told her the do's and don'ts of being a hunter. It had only been a few months since he was talking about making her a hunter as soon as she graduated. It was graduation night, and she was spending it with Dean like they had planned, but everything else was new territory to the both of them.

One year? When Dean had asked her to go with him once she graduated at the beginning of her senior year a year had felt like a lifetime. Now, a year seemed like a blink of an eye. Even when Dean had left, Caroline still imagined her future intertwined with his. Now there would be none of those things. Caroline pushed that thought away, that was the last thing she needed to be thinking about right now.

Caroline took a deep breath before looking back up at Dean, now her usual smile across her lips. Dean looked at her as if she were having a mental break down.

"Alright Winchester you're done making the rules. It's my turn to take charge! " Caroline looked around the bar before her eyes fell on her next brilliant idea. "We're going to settle this the old fashioned way. Play me in a game of pool. If I win I spend the next year with you."

"And what happens if I win?" Dean asked, willingly playing Caroline's game.

"If you win…I spend the next year with you and…we'll spend the next 24 hours doing anything you want." Caroline winked as she walked past Dean and made her way over to the pool table.

"Now this is a game I'll enjoy winning." Dean whispered to himself as he watched Caroline walk across the room. "Don't forget who taught you how to play this game."

Caroline took a stick off the wall, set up her shoot, and hit the white ball as hard as her tiny body could. The white ball hit the other balls with a loud crack before three balls rolled into the pockets in the two back corners. Caroline straightened up and smiled at Dean as she celebrated internally at the impressive shot she just made. Caroline closed the distance between her and Dean and placed her hand on his chest as she smiled up at him seductively. Dean chuckled and watched her as she traced her finger down his chest.

Caroline's lips were a breath away from Dean's when she whispered, "Get ready to lose Winchester" before closing the distance between them and pressing her lips against his.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Elena and Bonnie,_

_I'm writing this letter to you from… wait, let me find out. Okay, Sam say's we're somewhere in South Dakota, exciting I know! Well, to be honest, so far it's just a lot of trees. I'm sorry I just left without saying good bye, but when life gives you lemons! I shouldn't explain much in my letter because without me being there to soften the blow you may just think I'm insane. So for now I'll just keep you up to date. Sam and I are still trying to find a way to save Dean from his one year expiration date. No good news as of right now, but we're staying positive. Dean on the other hand has decided to milk this "I'm dying" routine for all its worth. I'm pretty sure he'll die before his year is up from all the greasy foods and alcohol he's been consuming lately. _

_ I wish I could say I'm doing exciting things at the moment, but no such luck. I think the most entertaining thing these days is watching Sam and Dean bicker with each other on a daily basis. Dean doesn't trust me with a gun just yet (Don't ask me why I'm using a gun, it's complicated, just know I'm not going to show up on the news as a mass murderer anytime soon) so I'm usually stuck in the hotel room watching television. It's not all bad, from time to time I do hustle some pool! I'm becoming such a badass these days! _

_ Sorry, I'm not much of a letter person, I would just message you on facebook but ever since Dean got a virus on Sam's computer, no one but Sam touches his baby. I need to invest in a computer. Well, I'm on my way to Hunter boot camp for the next few weeks, if I don't survive, you guys can divide up my stuff and just tell my mom I'm really busy with college. I promise to visit soon and hopefully we'll be able to do that road trip someday, we've missed out being stuck in Mystic Falls all these years. I love you both! _

_Caroline_

_Ps- Dean still hasn't beat me in pool, he's getting really competitive about this whole thing. Oh, men. _

"You're given a year to live and instead of doin' somethin' about it, you pick up some tart from the side of the road and turn her into Princess Hunter? Idgit." Bobby Singer mumbled as he stared at his three new house guests.

Caroline stood in the middle of the cluttered living room staring at the old man in shock. Caroline was trying to be polite because he was just a little old man, well, at least that's what she thought until he opened his mouth. Dean wrapped his arm around Caroline's shoulders, trying to hold her back from killing the closest thing to a father figure the Winchesters had.

"Tone down the niceties Bobby, she'll never want to leave. This is Caroline from Virginia." Dean explained, sounding exhausted.

"You're a tart." Caroline mumbled under her breath.

"Wanna say that again?" Bobby snapped, glaring at the blonde standing awkwardly in his living room.

Caroline turned wide eyes to the man and shook her head frantically. Jeez, for an old guy he had perfect hearing. Bobby poured himself a drink before turning a stern face to Dean.

"Look, I don't care if she's the friggin Queen of England, bringin' a girl into this is a bad idea." Bobby took a long swig of hi drink then sighed. "Well, she's here now, I guess we'll have to make somthin' of her or she'll die because you were too stupid to leave her at home."

Caroline threw up her arms. "Hey! I'm right here, it's really annoying having you talk about me like I'm not here."

Bobby flashed her a sarcastic smile. "I'm so sorry darlin', let me try and be nicer so I don't hurt your little feelins."

Caroline frowned but kept her mouth shut. Bobby looked the girl up and down before turning his attention back to Dean.

"Well I'm gonna guess from the suburbia lookin exterior we're going to need to start from square one." Bobby mumbled.

"She can work her way around a gun pretty well." Dean shrugged.

"Well isn't that friggin helpful. I bet she's a regular Annie Oakley."

"Come on Bobby, if anyone can turn this girl into a hunter, it's you."

Bobby arched his eyebrow. "Kissin my ass ain't gonna make this any better boy. Alright princess, get ready for long days full of studying, I've got two weeks to teach you something. Hopefully we won't chip that pretty manicure of yours."

Caroline looked down at her nails. "They aren't even painted."

Dean, Sam, and Bobby all stared at the girl in disbelief. Caroline looked up at the three of them, her cheeks starting to turn a bright shade of red.

"Oh, this is going to be freakin fantastic." Bobby grumbled as he removed himself from his chair and walked away.

The next two weeks were worse than Caroline could have imagined. Every morning Bobby rushed her out of bed and gave her enough time to brush her teeth before taking her into the back lot where she practiced shooting. The first few days were torture, she couldn't shoot anything to save her life and every time she missed Bobby would start yelling at her. Around 9:30 Sam would wake up and run with her, because every good hunter needed to know how to run. Caroline had made the mistake of saying "I was a cheerleader for four years, I'm a great runner." which got her a dirty look from Bobby and an obviously judgey look from Sam. Caroline thought the running part of the day was going to be easy, but unfortunately, compared to Sam, she was a terrible runner. Once she got back from her run she was given 15 minutes to take a shower. Bobby so graciously warned her: "don't even bother puttin' all that girl crap on your face. No one cares what ya friggin look like" after her run on the first day of training.

Around 11 it was time to hit the books. All day it was reading up on every mythical, or so Caroline had thought, creature you could think of. At the end of every day Bobby and Sam would quiz her on what she had learned and at first, nothing was sinking in too well. She kept confusing what killed who and had to make the comment: "Clue's got nothin' on this game. Sam Winchester, in the middle of nowhere, killed the Vampire with a head of garlic. Seriously, I should sell this to Disney and make millions of dollars".

"Unlike you, maybe the kids who play your 'board game' will survive their first hunt. Now shut your cake hole and pay attention!" Bobby retorted to Caroline's silly comment.

The only good thing about all of this, besides actually doing something she thought to be productive with her summer, was getting to spend time with Dean. Unfortunately, having Dean around all the time was also a huge distraction, and when he realized how much he affected Caroline, he used that to his advantage. After the first time he caught her staring at him he came down the next day in nothing but a towel to "grab a beer". Caroline looked up from the book she was reading to find Dean walk past her, his body dripping wet and the towel around his waist clinging to the lower half of his body. The pen she had been chewing on fell out of her mouth as she watched him walk past her and into the kitchen. When he bent over to retrieve his beer Caroline let out a very audible sigh. She would have watched him like that forever if Bobby hadn't slammed a stack of books on the table then proceeded to yell at the two of them.

"This ain't a peep show, go put some clothes on boy! And you blondie, if you don't pay more attention to this book than Narcissus over there, I'm gonna start wearin' nothin' but a towel to these little study sessions. Maybe then you'll pay attention."

Caroline quickly turned her attention back to her book. She had assumed the scolding meant her torture was over for the day but out of nowhere Dean was suddenly behind her. He leaned over, brushed a hair away from her face, and whispered "Don't worry sweetheart, if you're good I'll let you see what's under the towel after third period" before barely brushing his lips against her cheek and walking away. Caroline huffed and turned her attention back to her studies, now frustrated more than ever.

At the end of the two weeks Caroline had learned all Bobby could ever teach her within the four walls of his home. She was able to shoot a gun just as well as the boys could, she finally kept up with Sam during their morning run, and she could recite everything she had written down in her little pink "Hunter's guide to hunting things" notebook. Now it was time for a test run. The boys packed up the car and Sam had found them a job not too far from Bobby's. Bobby had let Caroline sleep in her last morning there before they did one final run through and the three of them were on their way. Caroline was so used to the 7:30 wake up time she pulled herself out of bed and for the first time in weeks took her sweet ass time getting ready.

Once she was ready, Caroline ran down stairs and placed herself in front of the desk Bobby was busying himself at. When he finally looked up, he frowned at the girl who stood beaming in front of him.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Bobby exclaimed as he looked Caroline up and down in disgust.

Sam and Dean rounded the corner just then and stopped. Caroline stood there, freshly showered, her curly hair pulled back in two neat pig tails, and her blue eyes were rimmed with blue and black eye shadow. Caroline wore one of Dean's plain black shirts she took from his closet along with a pair of black skin tight jeans. Around her waist lay a gun holster and a gun resting against her right hip. Just to take things to the next level, on each wrist Caroline had added knife sheaths each holding silver blades along with a giant silver blade and shotgun attached to her back. Dean collapsed against the wall laughing hysterically while Sam just looked at Caroline apologetically, feeling sorry for the girl. Caroline gaped at the three of them, obviously offended.

"Just when I thought we were making progress." Bobby muttered, shaking his head.

"What?!" Caroline whined in a high pitched tone. "I look bad ass! Those monsters are going to take one look at me and say 'don't want to mess with that girl'."

Dean composed himself before turning a sympathetic smile to Caroline. "Care, there are things that would scare people, and then there's you. I just wanna give you a big ol' hug."

Caroline glared at Dean before turning her attention to Sam. "Don't I look scary?"

"Nope." Sam stated matter-o-factly.

"But-"

"Not at all."

Caroline sighed. Dean walked over to her, trying to control his face as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay Care, you just over did it a little. Maybe tone down the Xena warrior princess a little so you don't draw attention to us and get us thrown in the loony bin." Dean said in a somewhat condescending manner.

Caroline glared at him before shrugging his arm off his shoulder. "I hope your car keeps you warm at night because I sure as hell not."

"Oh yeah, this is going to go well." Bobby mumbled sarcastically to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Step 1: Research

Caroline followed Dean and Sam up the walkway towards the large suburban house. Their first stop on the Hunting tour was Mrs. Grayson's home, to talk to the grieving widow. Her husband had mysteriously died in their home two days ago in the kitchen, but to make things creepy, no doors or windows had been forced open. So the first step was to figure out all they could about Mr. Grayson, and the only way to do that would be to ask the woman who knew him the best.

Once they assembled at the front door of the Grayson household, Dean and Sam turned to a giddy Caroline.

"Caroline, this woman's husband just died, pretend you're not excited." Sam instructed.

Caroline wiped the smile off of her face and nodded.

"Just follow along, we'll ask all the questions, you just stand there and look pretty." Dean added.

"Oh, I'm a pro at that." Caroline teased.

Dean looked her up and down, a wicked grin forming across his lips. Sam elbowed his brother back into the here and now. Dean straightened up, his smile now gone, and turned his attention back to the case. Caroline was just happy this occasion called for a more formal apparel. Caroline luckily had packed a little black dress, just in case, and wore a plain black trench coat over that. Dean had mocked her for her sherlockian dress up but it would get the job done, and he didn't mind watching her walk across the room in the tight black dress.

Sam took a deep breath before knocking on the front door. They only stood there for a few moments before a woman opened the door wearing sweats, her eyes bloodshot from crying. Caroline instinctively pulled the badge out of her coat pocket and opened it as she tried to look as FBI as possible.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Agent Smith, and this is agents Jones and Tyler. We need to ask Mrs. Grayson a few questions." Dean explained to the woman, his voice stern and professional.

The woman looked at the three in surprise. "I'm Mrs. Grayson. Why is the FBI looking into a heart attack?"

"We just want to make sure we've covered all the possibilities." Sam explained, sounding as if he were talking to a scared child.

So it was good cop bad cop they played. Caroline just stood there looking stern. Mrs. Grayson turned her attention to Caroline, now looking confused.

"Are you okay Miss?" Mrs. Grayson asked.

Dean and Sam turned to find Caroline standing there glaring at the woman. Dean stifled a laugh with a cough. Caroline looked from one Winchester to the other, trying to keep the glare on her face.

"Care, tone down the stern face. Just act natural." Dean whispered to Caroline before turning back to Mrs. Grayson. "Agent Tyler is in training, she hasn't got the facial composure down just yet."

Caroline smiled apologetically to Mrs. Grayson. Mrs. Grayson returned the smile and let the group into her home. Once the door was shut behind them Mrs. Grayson led them into the living room and gestured for them to sit. Sam and Dean took a seat on the couch while Caroline stood behind the couch, just because she thought it was more symmetrically appropriate. Caroline crossed her arms across her chest and stood there simply watching how everything played out. Sam rested his hands on his knees and dove right in.

"So…Mrs. Grayson…when you found your husband, was there anything strange about the situation?" Sam questioned.

Mrs. Grayson shot him an annoyed look. "Besides the fact that my husband was dead? Not really. Well… he did have tiny cuts all across his body but the paramedics said that was probably just because he scratched himself when … when…."

Suddenly Mrs. Grayson burst into a fit of tears. Caroline looked at her so called 'teachers' for guidance and was shocked to find them looking at her, completely lost. Caroline shook her head at the pair of them before rounding the couch and making her way over to Mrs. Grayson. Caroline picked up the box of tissues from the table before sitting next to the weeping widow. Caroline handed a tissue to Mrs. Grayson who flashed Caroline a weak smile. Caroline smiled back at her as she wrapped her arm around Mrs. Grayson.

"Losing the man you love is the worst pain." Mrs. Grayson choked out between sobs. "Losing a family member is just as painful, but when you lose your husband it's as if he took a piece of you with him."

Caroline smiled weakly at Mrs. Grayson while trying to keep her attention on the crying widow while avoiding making eye contact with Dean. This wasn't what she wanted to hear at this moment, but part of the job was keeping your game face on. Caroline continued to comfort her as she stared at the carpet under her pumps.

"I know it's hard Mrs. Grayson but hold on to all of those good times. What's better, never falling in love and never getting hurt, or having a Notebook kinda love story even if it was only for a few years?" Caroline said as she smiled at Mrs. Grayson.

Mrs. Grayson looked up at Caroline for a moment before breaking out in her own smile.

"You have the pretties smile." Mrs. Grayson said to Caroline.

Caroline's smile grew as a blush started to form in her cheeks. "Thank you! So do you."

Mrs. Grayson smile and nodded at Caroline before turning her attention back to the boys sitting across from them.

"I apologize, I'm ready to answer your questions now." Mrs. Grayson said, all signs of tears gone.

Caroline turned to find Sam and Dean gaping at her. Caroline just shrugged and smiled. She was guessing by the looks on the boys' faces they weren't used to diffusing tears so quickly. Caroline was a girl, comfort was just another thing that came easy to her. Once they were able to compose themselves they continued with the questioning without any more interruption.

Step 2: The Morgue

Caroline, Dean, and Sam stood side by side the doctor walked into the room with a large metal cart. He stopped the cart in front of them, flashed Caroline a smile, then turned and left the room. Den shot Caroline an annoyed glance before turning his attention to the body in front of him. Caroline was too busy staring wide eyed at the sheeted form in front of her to catch Dean's dirty look. It wasn't her fault attractive doctors found her attractive.

"There's a body under there." Caroline mumbled in disgust as she continued to stare at the form in front of her.

"I love it when you say smart things." Dean mocked, "Maybe later I'll have you read me the dictionary."

Caroline glared up at Dean. "I'm Dean Winchester and I think I'm a bad ass."

"You guys act like twelve year olds." Sam said as he shook his head.

Sam took a deep breath before pulling back the sheet. Underneath the sheet was a dead Mr. Grayson, his face looking peaceful, as if her were asleep. Caroline continued to examine the body and found Mrs. Grayson hadn't been kidding. All over his body were large cuts, like he had been sliced with a large blade over and over again. Caroline tried to take all of this with grace, but after looking at a dead Mr. Grayson for too long she couldn't stomach it anymore. Caroline turned and ran towards the trashcan next to her before heaving up her greasy breakfast. Dean followed her and held her hair as she continued to heave into the waste basket. Once Caroline was finished she took a deep breath before turning to Dean. Dean frowned down at her, his face full of worry.

"You're such a romantic sometimes Winchester." Caroline said as she winked at Dean.

Dean smiled and shook his head. "You gonna survive this Care or do you want to sit this one out?"

Caroline shook her head furiously. "I'm not sitting in the motel room while you save the world. I worked way too hard. Besides, it's really boring sitting around all day."

Dean rose his eyebrow at Caroline's comment. "You wanna stick around because you're bored?"

"And the excuse to wear something nicer than jeans." Caroline added as she giggled.

Dean shook his head and went back to examining the corpse. Sometimes Dean couldn't wrap his head around Caroline Forbes, she was a mystery to him, and the more time they spent together, the more confusing and complex this girl got. Dean glanced up at Caroline and watched her stand across from his, looking down at the body in front of them, trying her best to handle this whole situation. She was taking all of this so well, and all just to spend time with Dean. Dean smiled to himself as he finished doing his examination, thinking about the silly blonde girl he roped into all of this.

Step 3: The Hunt

After another day dedicated to Sam staring at a computer screen, Dean channel surfing, and Caroline pacing as she read her little pink book, trying to add some incite to the situation they had figured out what, well, who they were hunting. Mr. Grayson was being haunted by Carter Hamilton, a man who haunted the Grayson family and had killed every male in the Grayson family since 1938, 15 years after the first Mr. Grayson had killed Mr. Hamilton. Thank you google and Sam's brain.

So it was time to do the actual hunting, which to Caroline's disappointment wasn't going to be that hard. They located Hamilton's bones and were walking through the cemetery in the middle of the night to salt and burn the bones. Quick, easy, simple.

Once they got to the grave Caroline looked from one brother to the other, waiting for instructions. Caroline frowned as Sam started digging and Dean just stood there, both completely silent.

"Is there something I should be doing?" Caroline asked.

Dean tossed her the container of salt and a box of matches. "Once Sammy finishes digging his way to China you dump the salt on the bones and torch 'em. For now just stand there and look pretty."

Just as Dean said his last statement a mist appeared and formed into Carter Hamilton behind him. Caroline choked down a scream and tried to process. Don't panic, think like a hunter, Caroline thought. Caroline took a deep breath and pulled out her gun.

"Go to hell." Caroline said as she pulled the trigger and a salt round went into the ghost.

Dean whipped around just in time to see the ghost disappear. He turned back to Caroline, his mouth gaping open, to find her grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you see that?!" Caroline exclaimed, "Because that was so bad ass! Caroline Forbes, Bad ass Hunter."

"I'll make sure that goes on your gravestone." Dean mumbled sarcastically. "Next time, let me know before you shoot a bullet past my head!"

Sam laughed as he hopped out of the hole. "Alright Caroline, hurry up before he comes back."

Caroline dumped the salt into the grave as quickly as she could, her heart racing from the adrenaline. Her life was in danger, sort of, and it was making her anxious and excited at the same time. Caroline watched as Dean dumped a can of lighter fluid over the open grave before looking back up at her, waiting for the match. While Caroline struggled with the matches in her hand she heard another gunshot go off. Caroline looked up to see Sam holding a rifle pointed a few feet from where the ghost had just been. Caroline's pulse sped up as she lit another match, celebrating on the inside because this one stayed lit. Caroline quickly dropped the match into the grave just in time. Behind Sam the ghost of Carter Hamilton went up in flames.

Caroline jumped for joy. "Oh my god that was exciting! What now?"

Dean picked up the shovel and shrugged. "We head back to the car and find something to eat."

Caroline looked at Sam, hoping for a better answer.

"Sorry Caroline, but that's it. You do a job and move on." Sam explained.

Caroline's smile was quickly replaced with a frown. "You guys are such kill joys."

They had been back on the road for hours when the car filled with a buzzing noise. Dean kept his eyes on the road as he tried to fish his phone out of his pocket. When he found it wasn't his he turned his attention to Caroline. Caroline was reading a book on her phone so she knew it wasn't hers. Caroline turned to find Sam asleep in the back seat, his phone silently sitting on the floor. Caroline turned her attention back to Dean to find him reaching for the glove compartment. Caroline pushed his hand away, one near death experience was enough for her in one day, and retrieved the tiny phone from the glove compartment that was ringing. Dean took the phone from Caroline and quickly answered it.

"Hello? …Yes, this is him…No, I'll handle it thank you." Then just as quickly as Dean had answered it he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Caroline whispered, trying not to wake up Sam.

Well, that was a wasted effort. Dean threw the phone behind him, hitting Sam in the stomach with a loud thud. Sam shot up and looked around confused.

"Wake up, one of Dad's storage units was broken into so we're headed there." Dean explained.

Sam wiped his eyes before turning his attention to his brother. "What storage unit?"

"I'm not sure, but we're headed to New York to find out."

Sam nodded before he rested back onto the seats and dozed back off. It was silent for a few minutes before Dean glanced at Caroline, who was still reading.

"Care…maybe this was a bad idea." Dean said as he avoided looking at her and continued to look at the road.

Caroline whipped around looking at Dean, completely shocked. "What are you talking about? I didn't mess up that bad."

Dean shook his head. "No Caroline, you were great it's just…maybe I shouldn't have dragged you into this mess. Time's runnin out for me Care, and once this year's over what are you going to do? You should be doing something with your life, not learning how to hunt. This is one lifestyle you don't need to be a part of."

Caroline was quiet for a moment as she took in everything Dean had said. It was a lot to process, especially when all of this came from out of nowhere. After a few moments of thinking Caroline sighed and turned her body to Dean, glaring at him.

"Dean Winchester I've spent two weeks waking up at the crack of dawn learning more information than I have in four years of high school. I have run more miles than I have my entire life, and running with Sam is probably the worst thing I've had to do since cheerleading camp my freshman year. I signed up for this weeks ago and if you're having second thoughts well that's just too bad because I'm not going anywhere. I've even cut out half the things I've wanted to just randomly say so it wouldn't interrupt the Winchester's brooding looking out into the distance time. I'm on my best behavior so you better suck it up and get used to me."

Dean turned to Caroline smiling at her, completely surprised by her sudden outburst. If nothing else, this girl had some spunk.

"Well, I guess I'm just stuck with you then." Dean said playfully mocking Caroline.

"I'm here to stay so get used to it."

"Alright Forbes tone down the dramatics, I'm not getting rid of you."

Caroline leaned over, planted a quick kiss on Dean's cheek , then took her place back in her seat, grinning to herself.

"Just be lucky I'm so forgiving." Caroline added between soft giggles.

Dean stopped the car, turned to Caroline, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. When he pulled away Caroline was breathless, completely caught up in the moment as she stared at Dean, a smirk forming across his lips.

"Oh you're such a giver Forbes." Dean whispered as he pulled back onto the road and continued heading to New York.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I did take this chapter from an episode of season 3 of supernatural. Tell me what you think, even if you hate it, all feedback is good feedback! Please leave your comments so I know how I'm doing. Thanks to everyone who reads my story! This is really fun so far!

Caroline sat in the car fidgeting with her phone while she waited for Dean and Sam to return. She had been doing a lot of that today, waiting in car. She sat there and pouted as she looked out the window again, already growing impatient. _I'm not a kindergartener, I'm a grow up! _Caroline thought to herself, in a very "grown-up" like fashion. First there was the stop to John Winchester's old lock up. Caroline was forced to wait in the car after much arguing while the boys assessed the situation. She had done a great job on her first hunt, so why was she stuck waiting in the Impala while the boys got to investigate? When Dean and Sam came back from the storage unit, Dean explained it was booby trapped and he was glad he decided to leave Caroline in the car. Caroline had just rolled her eyes and stayed silent. When they figured out who stole…whatever they were looking for, they found the address of their thief and raced over. Now Caroline was once again waiting in the car while the boys went up and tried to get back whatever had been stolen.

It had felt like hours had gone by when she saw a grumpy looking Dean and an apologetic Sam exit the building and approach the car. Caroline was ready to give Dean her two cents but was drowned out by the argument the boys were having.

"You know the rules Sam, you don't touch anything that comes out of those boxes." Dean shouted as he closed the door behind him.

"Well I'm sorry Dean, but I was a little busy trying to grab it and go before we got shot." Sam snapped at his brother.

Caroline's eyes widened as she watched Dean start the car. "Did you get shot?"

Dean turned to Caroline looking annoyed. "No Care I'm fine. No thanks to Sam over here. "

"Hey, it's not my fault those idiots opened the box." Sam complained.

Caroline looked from one brother to the other, trying to figure out what she had missed.

"So…what did they steal?" Caroline questioned cautiously.

Sam held up what looked like a silver chain with an old grey rabbit's foot at the bottom. Caroline arched a perfect blonde eyebrow in confusion.

"What's the big deal? It's just some dollar store rabbit's foot." Caroline said as she stared at the dead foot.

"Yeah, we're on our way to test a theory. Nothing that came out of a box like this is ever ordinary. " Dean explained as he passed back a black lock box to Caroline.

Caroline examined the box. It looked like any regular lock box except for the white paint that formed a symbol on the top of the box. Caroline took her pink book out of her bag and flipped through the pages until she found the symbol on the box. It took a moment for her to read the section but once she was finished her eyes were wide.

"It's a curse box, to keep cursed objects in." Caroline stated in surprise.

"Well thank god someone in this car knows what it means." Dean added as he shot a dirty look in his brother's direction.

Caroline rolled her eyes before looking at Dean through the rearview mirror. "So what do we think this poor dead rabbit's foot does anyways?"

"We're not sure but I'm feelin' lucky." Dean said, a now devious grin across his lips.

Dean shut off the car and without warning got out of the Impala. Caroline looked around her to find they had stopped at a gas station. Was this really the time for snacks? Caroline flopped back against the seat, still some-what upset about being left in a car all day, while Sam sat in the front seat watching the entrance to the convenience store, wondering what his brother was up to. It only took a few minutes before an excited looking Dean sat back down in the car, a fist full of scratch offs in his hands. Dean smiled and handed his brother a card.

"Dean really?" Sam asked as he looked at his brother exasperatedly.

"Humor me Sammy, I think luck's on our side." Dean said as he hungrily watched his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes before scratching off the first card then handing it back to his brother. Dean looked at the card for a second before his eyes grew wide and he turned back to his brother, now grinning from ear to ear.

"Sammy…we just won $3,000 dollars!" Dean shouted excitedly.

Caroline looked over Dean's shoulder. It was true, they had just struck gold.

"Oh my god Sam! Do another one!" Caroline exclaimed as she bounced in her seat.

Sam frowned at Caroline before snatching the card Dean was waving in his face. Sam went to work scratching the next card then, once again, handing it back to his brother. Dean examined the card before ruffling his brother's hair as if he were a child.

"$7,000 Sam…I don't know if I tell you this enough, but I love you." Dean said as he grinned at his brother.

Caroline snatched the card out of Dean's hand. "I'm gonna go cash this in then you should drop me off at the nearest mall while you two have lunch."

"You're skipping lunch?" Sam asked looking worried.

Caroline beamed at Sam. "Who needs food when money can fuel you?" Caroline said as she exited the car.

"That's my girl!" Dean cheered as he watched her walk away.

"You have no shame Dean." Sam added as he watched his brother watch Caroline walk away.

Dean continued to stare after Caroline. "Sometimes Sammy, you gotta enjoy the small joys in the world, like watching Miss Mystic over there walk away. Who needs shame when you've got your baby, your brother, and a beautiful blonde in your life?"

Sam shot Dean a judgy look. "You really put your car before both me and Caroline?"

Dean turned and smiled at his brother. "In my head, I'm putting Caroline on top of my car if that makes me any less despicable."

"No Dean, I think that just adds to it."

Before Dean could say anything else Caroline sat back in the car, rested her arms around Dean's chest, and ran a $20 bill down his shirt.

"So what's a girl got to do to get a ride around here?" Caroline whispered as she ran her other hand down Dean's chest.

Dean turned, a grin across his lips, as he put his face inches from Caroline's. "All you have to do is ask."

Caroline smiled as she closed the distance between him and pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away, Caroline let out a small giggle as she looked into Dean's green eyes. Dean smiled back at her, completely lost in the moment they were sharing. Caroline bit her bottom lip as she leaned over him and placed the $20 bill in the waistband of his jeans.

"Buy yourself somthin' pretty." Caroline said between giggles as she took her place back in her seat.

Dean shook his head as he laughed and stared the car. Sam sat there staring at his brother in awe.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." Sam mumbled.

Caroline broke out into a loud fit of giggles while Dean turned and grinned at Sam.

"Shame is extremely over-rated." Dean said before turning his attention back to the road in front of him.

Caroline stood in front of the shopping mall Dean had dropped her off at an hour ago waiting to be retrieved. While she was trying on a perfect pair of baby blue pumps Dean had called in a huff saying she needed to be ready now. Caroline reluctantly left the shoes and found a bench where her and her purchases waited for Dean and Sam. Dean was too agitated to tell Caroline over the phone what was going on, so she was completely in the dark about the situation when the Impala came to a screeching halt in front of her. Caroline gracefully removed herself from the bench, placed her bags in the trunk, and took her seat in the passenger's side of the car. When she looked around she found Dean sitting in the driver's seat looking tense while Sam awkwardly sat in the back staring at the floor. Dean pulled out of the parking lot without a word, busying himself with the task of driving.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Caroline huffed as she looked from one brother to the other.

"I lost the rabbit's foot." Same said, sounding mournful.

"So? Oh well, our luck ran out, let's just find it and put it back." Caroline said matter-o-factly, missing what the big deal was.

"No, the rabbit's foot was stolen and if you lose the foot the fates come and gank your ass." Dean said, sounding agitated.

Caroline's eye's widened as she looked at Sam. "You mean you die if you lose it?"

Sam nodded sadly.

"Best part is now his luck goes bad. So we're ditching the bad news bear over here and going to get this rabbit foot back from the evil bitch who stole it." Dean explained.

Caroline turned towards Dean, glaring at him. "Oh, now I know why you two lost it."

Dean turned to face Caroline looking offended. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, I know how distracted you can get with a pretty girl around."

"Jealous Care?" Dean mocked as he pulled into the parking lot of a motel.

"Don't forget I now know how to shoot you." Caroline mumbled as she shifted in her seat pouting.

"Oh…kinky." Dean teased as he flashed her a wicked smile full of dirty promises.

_Alright Care, let's give em hell! _Caroline thought to herself as she followed Dean into the house.

Caroline stood in the hall out of sight while Dean confronted Bella. After they dropped Sam off in a motel room, Dean and Caroline drove two hours to Queens, New York, where the thief, Bella, lived. It was obvious by the sounds of movement that she was in fact home, so Caroline was to stay back until Dean gave the signal that he needed back up. It only took a few minutes before Caroline heard the click of a gun and Dean's voice from the other room.

"You left without your tip." Dean said in his typical flirt voice.

Caroline stood in the hallway rolling her eyes. Of course, his brother's life hung in the balance and Dean still had the time to flirt his way through a situation. Caroline huffed, but continued to stay where she hid, waiting for her signal.

"I'm sorry Dean, I can't help you." A woman's voice said in a British accent.

Caroline's jaw dropped in annoyance. _She has a British accent?! _Caroline thought, outraged. Caroline couldn't help she was jealous, Sam and Dean had to do one thing today, keep that disgusting foot safe, and they lost it. All because of Britain's most wanted.

"So you're a thief." Dean said as Caroline tuned back into the conversation.

"No…A great thief." The woman added, the smirk thick in her voice.

"Oh come on!" Caroline shouted, finally having enough.

When she rounded the corner Caroline found Dean holding his gun at a woman, mid 20's, perfect shoulder length brown hair, wearing a fitted little black dress. Caroline was starting to hate this woman more and more. The woman, Bella, stood pointing her own gun back at Dean. Dean and Bella turned to find an annoyed Caroline standing there, her gun resting at her side as she stared, obviously annoyed, at the pair of them.

"I'm still here Dean, you could pretend not to flirt with her!" Caroline shouted as she waved her gun around.

"Dammit, I told you to stay hidden until I needed you. I knew I should have left your bony blonde ass in the car!" Dean shouted as he stared at Caroline in amazement.

"This really is quite adorable." Bella interjected. "Bringing your girlfriend to come hunt me down? Maybe next time you should stick to your sock hops."

Caroline glared at the woman, now pointing her gun at Bella. "I do know how to shoot you."

"Isn't that fantastic, you taught the Barbie how to use a gun too." Bella said as she looked Caroline up and down.

"Honey, I know you wanna shoot her, but let's play nice for now, okay?" Dean said as he cautiously watched Caroline in his peripheral.

Caroline smiled sweetly, her eyes on Bella, completely avoiding eye contact with Dean. "I'm not mean, I'm not going to shoot her just because she insults me. Her life is miserable enough, wearing knock offs must be challenging."

"At least I'm not decked out in the Winchester's hand-me-downs." Bella said just as sweetly as Caroline.

"Okay focus!" Dean shouted. "Until I find a vat of jello, let's put this girl fight on hold. Now, my brother touched the foot, and I need it back."

"You can have the foot back Dean," Bella said sweetly, "For 1.5 million dollars."

"Oh, let me just call my banker."

"Would you save your 'smooth-operator -one- liner-snarky-comment- to-make-you-all-hot-and-bothered' routine for me please! Just because you flirt with her doesn't mean the Arctic Circle around her heart will thaw and she'll suddenly want to help." Caroline said in a huff.

"Oh, Hallmark would get a kick out of you." Dean said as he kept his eyes on Bella but flashed a smile for Caroline.

"This really has been a treat, having you two here, but either give me my money or get out." Bella said, a smile on her face the whole time.

"Well Bella you're right, we should be going." Dean said as he backed up towards Caroline. "Also…you're not the only one with sticky fingers. If it's any consolation, I think you're a truly awful person."

As Dean said it, the Rabbit's foot hung from a chain that Dean held in his hand. Caroline smirk at Bella triumphantly, enjoying watching Bella's smile slip away as an expression of shock took over her face. Without warning Bella released a bullet from her gun. Dean stood in front of Caroline just as the bullet bounced off the wall and broke a vase across the room. Dean pushed Caroline out of the room, smiled at Bella, before disappearing just as another bullet barely missed his head.

Sam, Dean, and Caroline stood in the middle of the cemetery setting up to burn the rabbit's foot. It had been a long day, and once they were finished with this job, there would be no complaining from Caroline. She was exhausted, and she had to admit, her day had been eventful, just like she had so desperately wanted. Now that she was starting to get a feel of a day in the life of the Winchester's, Caroline started to realize it wasn't all fun and games.

Just as Dean was about to light the match a gun safety clicking off echoed through the darkness and made everyone go still. Dean and Caroline turned to find Bella standing there, her gun pointed at the group, her wicked smile across her lips.

"Put the foot down, Honey." Bella said, her tone condescending.

Dean smirked and shook his head. "I don't think so. You're not gonna shoot anybody."

Bella shrugged before pointing her gun at Caroline and pushing her finger down on the trigger. Caroline heard the shot before she felt the pain in her shoulder. Caroline collapsed onto the ground from the impact. Dean turned around to find Caroline sitting on the ground, clutching her shoulder screaming.

"Son of a-" Dean said as he started to make his way towards Bella.

"Hold it right there tiga, make one more move and I shoot her again."

"Oh my god, I'm going to die!" Caroline half screamed, half cried as she held onto her shoulder. "I haven't even lived yet! I'm never going to legally get to drink. I'm gonna die!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Dean shouted at Bella before turning to Caroline. "Caroline, I swear to god, you are not going to die, calm down."

"God being shot is not as cool as it looks in the movies. I'm going to die all because you were cute and you do that stupid sexy smirk and you have abs like a Greek god. Elena said I was going to get myself killed all for pretty boy Dean Winchester and of course she had to be right once again. Aren't you supposed to at least hold me and cry until I die!?" Caroline continued to scream.

"Okay, you are not gonna die!" Dean shouted, now sounding flustered. Dean turned back to Bella. "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't just go around shootin' people like that."

"Relax, it was a shoulder hit. Miss drama queen over there will live. Maybe she'll pass out first and you'll have a few minutes of quiet." Bella said, her gun now pointed back at Dean as if nothing happened. "Now, put the foot on the ground or I shoot Sam next."

"Alright!" Dean shouted.

Dean lowered himself to the ground slowly, keeping all eyes on Bella. Just as he was about to place the foot on the ground Dean threw the foot in the air.

"Think fast." Dean said just as Bella caught it in her hand.

Bella sighed as she looked down at her hand, the rabbit's foot resting inside her fingers. When she looked back up she looked less than pleased. Dean smiled and opened his mouth to say something before Caroline cut him off.

"If you add some flirty remark while I sit here and bleed the only think keeping you warm will be the heat in your car." Caroline said through gritted teeth.

Dean turned and smiled at Caroline guiltily. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Caroline pushed herself off the ground, screaming as she got to her feet. "Just shut up Dean!"

"Let's get this show on the road before one of us dies." Sam interrupted.

Bella walked over to the alter as Sam lit a match. Once the coals were lit, Bella dropped the rabbit's foot into the fire and the four watched as it disintegrated into ash. Once the foot disappeared Bella crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"Thanks very much, now I'm out 1.5 million dollars." Bella said rather annoyed.

"I somehow don't feel bad about that what-so-ever. Sam?"

"Nope, not even a little. How about you Caroline?" Sam said as he glared at Bella.

"No sorry, my sympathy checked out after she shot me!" Caroline shouted in her high pitched voice.

Bella smiled as she walked away. "Ta-ta, have a nice night."

"I'm Bella with my stolen Chanel and my fake British accent." Caroline mimicked as she watched Bella disappear.

"Maybe she's really British." Sam said as he shrugged.

Dean and Caroline both turned to look at Sam appalled by his statement. Sam threw up his hands, suddenly aware of the hostility he was receiving.

"Kiss ass." Dean said as he retrieved his bag from the ground, still looking at his brother in awe.

Dean hoisted his bag on his shoulder before walking over to Caroline and scooping her up in his arms. Sam collected the rest of their things and followed behind.

"And you thought being shot was cool, getting the bullet out is where the real fun starts." Dean said as he carried Caroline back to the car.

When Dean didn't get a snarky reply in return he glanced down to find Caroline passed out in his arms. He smiled and continued their trek through the graveyard.

"Well, now we're back to normal. No good luck, no bad luck, just…hey!"

Dean bounced Caroline in his arms, trying to wake her. When Caroline shifted awake she looked up at Dean to see what the fuss was about. Dean grinned down at her, excited about something.

"Check my pocket!" Dean encouraged excitedly.

"Is this some creepy pull my finger thing because maybe we should wait until I've had a bit of sleep, and when Sam isn't around?"

Dean frowned at her. "No, my coat pocket, I still have those scratch offs."

Caroline reached into his breast pocket but came away with nothing. Dean looked at her confused just as Bella's car pulled off and her horn's blast broke through the silence. Dean turned to stare at his brother, speechless for a moment. His face contorted into many different expressions before his face was red with anger.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted.

Once they returned to the car Dean placed Caroline in the passenger's seat before walking around the car and taking his place in the driver's seat. While Sam folded himself into the back seat Dean turned to Caroline, his face bright with hope.

"Caroline, where's the money from this morning?" Dean asked as he grinned at Caroline.

Caroline bit her lower lip nervously. "I-um…I spent it."

"You spent $7000? On what?"

Caroline turned around to face the back seat. Dean turned and followed Caroline's gave to where her shopping bags now sat next to Sam. Dean just stared in shock at the collection of bags in his back seat.

"You spent $7000 dollars…in 3 hours?" Dean said in awe as he continued to stare at the bags.

"Can you remember for one second that I was just shot?" Caroline said as she pouted.

Dean turned to Caroline. "You spent $7000 _before _you got shot! That's not an excuse."

"Dean, have I told you how beautiful you are?" Caroline replied mocking Dean's previous comment.

Dean shoved the keys in the ignition. "I need pie."


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline stood in the middle of the road looking around her, waiting. She prayed to anyone who was listening that she had done everything right. She had spent the whole ride back to Bobby's reading everything there was on Demons. This was her last hope to save Dean, as far as she knew, and she couldn't risk messing this up. It was the middle of the night and Caroline carefully retrieved Dean's car keys and took the Impala for a drive. Caroline was so determined that when she found herself standing in the middle of the crossroad she wasn't scared, she was completely calm.

Just as she was ready to turn around and mark this idea off as a lost cause, a man appeared in front of her. Caroline jumped in surprise as the man in front of her smiled wickedly, taking joy from her sudden fear. Caroline's calm reserve was now gone and adrenaline began coursing through her veins. Everything in her body told her to run but she just stood completely still as she tried to remember how to breathe. Caroline took a deep breath and took in the man standing in front of her. He was average height with short cut black hair, deep blue eyes, and a wicked grin across his lips. No one had to tell her this was a demon, the way he held himself said it all. The man arched an eyebrow and stepped closer to Caroline, his grin widening as he took in her fear.

"Well, what can I do for you princess?" The man said, his tone patronizing.

Caroline took another deep breath before looking the man in the eye, refusing to back down. "I want to make a deal."

The man tilted his head to the side as he stared at Caroline, his eyes now black. "Well my dear, you have come to the right place. What can I do for you?"

Caroline thought about this for a moment. What would Dean do once he found out she had made a deal with a demon? She could walk away, scratch this plan, and spend the next year with Dean, enjoying their last few moments together. It was a nice idea, but it wasn't an option for Caroline. She wasn't going to stand around and let Dean count the days down on the calendar.

Caroline inhaled a shaky breathe, trying her best to calm her nerves. She had spent the whole car ride back to town thinking this over, and even now as her fear told her to turn and run, there was no chance Caroline would back down. She wasn't a Winchester, her name wasn't that well known just yet. There was a chance she would get a good 10 years with Dean before the devil came to collect. No, this was the thing she had to do.

"I want to save Dean Winchester." Caroline said, her voice more controlled than she had planned it to be.

The demon in front of her smirked as he started to pace around the shaking blonde girl in front of him. To him, Caroline was just another love-sick child making a foolish deal to save a boy. He had made deals like this thousands of times over the centuries. Well…not quite like this deal. This time a Winchester was on the line. The demon continued to circle Caroline, enjoying the way he made her nervous. Her heartbeat was so loud he could almost feel it jumping out of her chest into his hand. Caroline simply stood there, completely still, her eyes following the demon as he circled her.

"Well, let's see," the demon began, looking Caroline up and down. "Your soul is pure, which isn't something you see too often in these parts. Why do you want to trade your soul for his?"

"I-" Caroline started then pressed her lips together nervously.

The demon stopped his circling behind Caroline. Caroline tensed as she felt his hands rest on her shoulders, his breath now beating against her neck.

"If you can't say it, why sell your soul for him?" He whispered into Caroline's ear.

Caroline took in another shaky breath. "I…love him."

The demon backed away from Caroline as his sinister laughter filled the darkness. The sound skated across Caroline's skin and sent a shiver down her spine. The demon of the crossroads now stood in front of Caroline grinning at her, amusement gleaming in his eyes. He slowly walked closer to Caroline, finally stopping a few inches from her. Caroline stopped breathing as she stared up into the man's unearthly blue eyes. She felt the blood in her veins turn to ice when he brushed his fingertips across her face. Caroline bit her bottom lip, stifling the scream that was forming in the back of her throat. The demon laughed lightly as he stared into Caroline's fear stricken face.

"My dear…I would love to make a deal with you." Without warning he backed away from Caroline and placed his hands in his pockets. "Sadly, I can't grant you your wish. He signed his soul away and no one in their right mind would let a Winchester slip through their hands."

Caroline gaped at the man as he continued to grin at her, obviously mocking her.

"I'll do anything!" Caroline shouted in desperation. "I don't need all 10 years, just please…let me save him!"

The demon walked up to Caroline once more, kissed her on the cheek and whispered "Have a lovely year. No one will let Dean Winchester live past that". In the time it took Caroline to blink the crossroad's demon had disappeared. Caroline found herself standing alone in the middle of the road again, but this time her heart was heavy and her hope was gone. Caroline placed a hand over her mouth to quiet the sob that escaped her lips. It was all too much for her, finally accepting the fact that she really only had less than a year with Dean left.

Caroline's legs gave way and she crumpled to the ground. She sat there as she cried, her chest heaving as she tried to take in enough air. She was drowning. From the hope she had just lost, the realization of how much time they had left together, the fear building inside her as she thought about what she would do after that year. It was all so much to handle, and ever since Dean had given her the bad news she pushed her feelings away. She had ignored them for as long as she could and she was now completely out of options. For the first time since this whole thing started, Caroline believed she couldn't save Dean.

Caroline pushed the kitchen door open slowly, trying to keep the door from creaking. When the door was open enough for her to fit, she kicked off her shoes, picked them off the ground, and squeezed through the small opening. Just as slowly as she had opened the door she pushed the door closed behind her with a soft click. Caroline paused for a moment to make sure no one had woken up. When she was satisfied with the silence, Caroline slowly padded across the kitchen floor. When her feet hit the carpet she released the breath she was holding, taking comfort in the idea that the carpet would muffle the sound of her feet moving across the floor.

Caroline found she had started to relax prematurely. She was two steps into the living room when suddenly the room was flooded with light from the lamp across the room. Caroline turned in surprise to find Dean sitting on the couch, his elbows resting against his knees, his eyebrows knitted together from the glare he shot her. Caroline bit her lip as her guilt started to form knots in the pit of her stomach.

"Where were you?" Dean asked, his voice cold.

Caroline turned her gaze to the carpet underneath her feet. "I just wanted to take a drive."

"Don't feed me that bullshit Caroline. Where were you?" Dean snapped.

Caroline laughed nervously as she rolled her eyes. "I couldn't sleep, I just needed some air."

Caroline looked up to gauge Dean's expression. When she looked at him she winced, his expression cold. Caroline had never seen Dean like this before. Just as she thought she knew every expression that crossed Dean Winchester's face, now he stared at her with so much anger burning in his eyes. Caroline held herself, trying to bring the warmth back to her skin. Looking at Dean like this she didn't know what to say. Caroline knew if she lied he'd see right through it and it would just feed into his anger, but telling him the truth would make his blood boil. Caroline shook her head, refusing to say anything. Dean pushed himself off the couch and walked up to Caroline, now glaring down at her. Caroline felt so small as Dean towered over her, his anger coming off of him in waves. She turned her gaze back to the carpet, too shaken to look Dean in the eye.

"You reek of sulfur." Dean snapped harshly.

Caroline swallowed the lump that formed in the back of her throat before turning her face up to Dean's. She felt herself shake under Dean's cold gaze. It was hard to stand there, being the person on the other end of that angry stare.

Caroline took a deep breath. "I…I was trying to um…I wanted to help you and-"

"What were you doing Caroline?" Dean cut her off, now looking panicked.

Caroline bit her bottom lip. "I…went to the crossroads."

Dean stared at her wide eyed for a minute, completely taken aback from her answer. So many scenarios had run through his head when he found the other side of the bed empty and his car missing, but this…he would never have guessed. Dean turned away from Caroline and began to pace back and forth in front of her, running his hand through his hair every few seconds as he shook his head. Caroline stood there silently, thinking it would be a good idea not to babble this time. After a few silent minutes Dean turned back to Caroline as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Tell me you didn't make a deal." Dean said through gritted teeth.

Caroline lowered and shook her head. "I tried but…he wouldn't take my deal."

Dean stood there watching Caroline. He wanted so badly to touch her, hold her in his arms and run his fingers through her hair. The second the words came out of her mouth relief washed over him. It was one thing for him to lose her in a year because he had a one way ticket to hell, but he didn't know if he could handle watching Caroline lose her life because of him. He couldn't lose her just to clean up his own mess. He wanted to hold her, but he fought off the urge.

"Pack your stuff Caroline, I'm taking you home."

Dean walked past her and out the back door, slamming it behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long gap between chapters, I just got a new job and have been super busy! Hopefully the next chapter will be posted much sooner. Please if you like this chapter post your feed back, I really love reviews! If you don't follow this story please do. Any ideas, comments, way to make my story better are always appreciated and please message me if you have anything at all you'd like to tell me! I love all my readers and thanks for reading!

* * *

Caroline stood in the living room shocked still. She wasn't expecting any of this to happen. She was simply trying to help Dean, she would have done anything, including selling her own soul, to save his. The Crossroads demon was right, she loved him, and she wasn't just going to let the people she loved get hurt if she could do something about it. Caroline was shocked by her own words when she said she loved Dean, she had never said it before. But there it was, she said it and now her and the universe were aware of her feelings. And because of that realization she felt like she was drowning as she thought about going back home. She wasn't going to waste the little time they had together sitting at home and pretending to hope Sam would fix everything.

Just as she thought this, Sam appeared, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest, an apologetic smile across his lips. Caroline turned and tried to flash him her own smile.

"I already tried to trade my soul for him." Sam said simply.

Caroline's eyes widened. "Why? What happened?"

"The same thing that happened to you, the crossroads demon turned me away. And because he's my brother Care, I can't let him die because of me."

Caroline stared at Sam confused for a moment. It was as if the Winchester's were caught in a vicious circle. One gave up their life for the other and they continued this routine until someone couldn't pick up the pieces. This time, so far, there wasn't a chance of someone picking up the pieces.

"You both are so stupid!" Caroline shouted. "Dean's life shouldn't be traded for yours and yours shouldn't be traded for his. I know you both were trying to help but Sam if we're going to save him your life isn't something I'm just going to let you give up for Dean's."

Caroline was so frustrated as she stared at a surprised Sam. The thought of losing Sam didn't break her as much as the idea of losing Dean but she cared about Sam and she had grown close to him over the past few weeks. They were friendly with each other back when she'd see him in Mystic Falls with Dean but now she really knew Sam and she cared about Sam, and she wasn't going to just let him die either.

Sam blinked at Caroline, shocked. "But-"

"No buts! God, you guys don't understand this is how you got into this mess in the first place. You two take brotherly love to the extreme." Caroline huffed.

"You just tried to save Dean the same way." Sam pointed out.

Caroline sighed. "I know but that's different. I'm a small town girl who doesn't really have anything to lose. Elena has Bonnie and Stefan and sometimes Damon, Matt has Tyler, and my mom has her job. Everyone I love would be okay if I wasn't there. I haven't done anything with my life and if I had ten years to live I could enjoy those days with Dean, hunt with you guys until Dean got bored of me, then find a job to sustain me until I died. The world really isn't going to lose out on me not being around in ten years so it makes sense, Dean's life instead of mine. You guys save people, on a good day I just help the economy by spending my money on shoes."

Sam pushed himself off the wall and walked across the room to where Caroline stood. Sam placed his hands on Caroline's shoulders as he looked into her eyes, completely serious.

"Caroline Forbes, the world would not be a better place without you. I don't know what you did or how, but Dean cares about you and you make him happy. If we can't save him at least he spent these last few months on Earth actually connected to you instead of falling into bed with every girl he met along the way. I know why you did it, but I'm glad you failed at saving Dean tonight. You're right, our lives mean no less than Dean's does."

Caroline turned her gaze to the floor and shook her head. She would never believe that. Dean saved the world and she didn't even recycle. Suddenly Sam removed his hands from her shoulders and gave her a tiny shove. Caroline looked up in shock to find Sam smiling.

"Now don't just stand there, go talk him out of his stupid idea." Sam encouraged.

Caroline flashed Sam a genuine smile and nodded.

* * *

Easier said than done. When Caroline walked outside she found Dean leaned over the inside of his car's hood tinkering around with the gears inside his car. Caroline knew nothing about cars but she knew for a fact that the Impala was in top shape and there wasn't anything that needed to be fixed. Caroline assumed Dean's car was in such great shape because Dean would provide some TLC whenever he couldn't face a real life problem, which was often.

Caroline quietly walked over to the Impala, standing a few feet away from where Dean continued to busy himself with his car. She wasn't sure how to break the silence as she stood there awkwardly watching Dean actively ignore her presence. Caroline tried to patiently wait until Dean was ready to talk to her but the longer she stood there, the more her frustration grew. Finally Caroline threw her hands up and huffed, obviously annoyed. Dean turned a cold stare in Caroline's direction, finally acknowledging her presence. Caroline defensively crossed her arms over her chest as she glared back at Dean.

"How long are you going to ignore me?" Caroline spat, her voice thick with annoyance.

Dean sighed as he straightened up and wiped the grease off his hands. "I was just waiting for you to say something."

Caroline rolled her eyes. She knew he was giving her the cold shoulder. Even his sad excuse for a lie couldn't distract her from the truth. Caroline silently watched as Dean kept his eyes on his engine, avoiding looking at Caroline. It was killing her inside to watch him refuse to look at her. She made one simple mistake, and she understood that what she did was stupid, but the way Dean was taking it made her chest tight with distress. She couldn't lose him already, not all because of a deal she didn't even make.

As if Dean could feel Caroline willing him to turn his gaze, he finally looked up and looked at Caroline. Looking at her, standing there glaring at him, looking more comical than menacing, made him want to smile. He fought the smile off his face as he tried to hold his ground and stick to his decision. He was putting Caroline's life in danger one way or another, and after her stunt this morning he couldn't risk it anymore. It would hurt to let her go and he knew Caroline would go through the same pain if he sent her back home now, but he couldn't risk getting her killed just so they could enjoy the next year together.

Dean started to regret going back to Caroline. After he left without any explanation he knew Caroline would be furious and her pride would stand in the way of going to look for him. She had been angry with him and she was in the process of slowly moving on when Dean had showed back up. If he had stayed away maybe Caroline would be in college right now, going to parties, learning Art history, and flirting with normal guys who would one day give her that normal Apple-Pie kind of life.

Once Dean turned his attention to Caroline some of the frustration leaked away. Looking at him she couldn't remember why she was so annoyed with him, all she could focus on was talking him out of his decision to send her back home. The thought of her being stuck in Mystic Falls while Dean spent the last of his days fighting Demons without her made her feel like she was drowning. Thinking about losing Dean at all brought pain to her chest. She wasn't going to let her stubbornness mess this up. Caroline let her arms fall limply to her sides as she sighed, now suddenly feeling tired.

"I don't want to go home Dean. I don't want to leave you already. I get what I did was stupid and wrong, I shouldn't have done something so reckless, but I couldn't make the deal, everything is still the same. If I promise to stop doing drastic things will you please let me stay?"

Dean stared at Caroline, taking in everything she had just said. She seemed sincere and Dean believed she meant it, but he wasn't sure he could trust her. What if she found another way to save him that once again risked her life? Dean had signed his soul away, it was a done deal, but what if he not only lost his soul but he lost Caroline in the process?

"Why did you do it Caroline?" Dean asked, avoiding making eye contact with her once again as he picked up a tool from the ground in front of him.

Caroline looked at Dean confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Why did you risk your soul to save mine?" Dean repeated, his voice now cold.

Caroline looked around, trying to figure out how to explain herself.

_If you can't say it, why sell your soul for him?_

The Demon's words echoed through her head as she stood there watching Dean focused on his car again, not even glancing at her as Caroline stood there speechless. How could he possibly ask her that question? It seemed so obvious to her, as if it weren't even a question. She tried to save his life because it was Dean. If Caroline could do anything to save him she would, even sell her own soul. Dean's question seemed so simple, but to Caroline, her answer was anything but. She wasn't sure how Dean felt and she figured this wasn't the time to bring out the L word and possibly seal the deal on her fate of going back home. Caroline could come up with excuse after excuse why she wasn't going to tell Dean she loved him but the fact of the matter was she was terrified to find out how he really felt about her. If Dean didn't say it back, she'd be devastated, but if he did say it back it would make losing him that much harder.

"I just thought I should, I don't know why. Point is, I couldn't save you and I'm sorry but you can't just send me home like a child. Why do you even care? Don't you want your soul back?" Caroline shouted, now annoyed and frustrated by his question.

Dean turned his attention back to Caroline, anger now visible on his face. "No Caroline, I don't want my soul back if it means I have to trade yours. This might be a surprise to you but I do give a rats ass about you! "

"Wow Dean, don't over whelm me with your romantic side." Caroline spat sarcastically.

Dean stood there for a moment fuming as he watched Caroline continue to glare at him. She could be so frustrating sometimes. One minute she was risking her life for his and the next she couldn't even explain why she did it. She was so reckless, so absent minded it drove Dean nuts.

"What do you want me to say Caroline?" Dean shouted.

"I want you to say that you want your soul back and you'll keep trying to get it back until your very last breath! I'm sick of watching you not care because I care Dean, as stupid as that sounds, I care!" Tears streamed down Caroline's face as she continued to shout at a shocked Dean. "I-I'm scared okay? I'm such a baby that I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I just don't want you to leave me!"

Caroline stood there holding herself as she cried refusing to look at Dean. She felt like such a child for needing him so much, like he was her life line. She wanted to be stronger than this, for both of them, but she was losing her will to hold it together. Time was running out and she couldn't stand there anymore with a fake smile on her face while she secretly counted down the days until she would lose Dean. He was so calm about everything and they never talked about what would happen when he was gone. She didn't know what to do without Dean. She had lived just fine without him before they met, she went to school and did everything a High School Cheerleader would do, but the second Dean Winchester walked into her life normal just wasn't enough for her.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand there and pretend to be mad when she cried like that. He had few weak spots but Caroline Forbes sure was one of them. Suddenly he couldn't remember why he was mad at her, all he could think about was holding her. Dean set down the tool in his hand and closed the distance between them as he took up a crying Caroline into his arms. She was so small to him, and watching her cry made her seem so fragile. Sometimes Dean forgot how vulnerable Caroline truly was. She was so good at always smiling and making everything a joke he thought she could handle anything, but seeing her now, so lost and broken, he remembered just how much this was affecting Caroline. He had been so busy putting on a brave face and pushing the issue away he never even took the time to wonder how all of this affected Caroline.

Dean kissed the top of Caroline's head as he stood there holding her as she cried. Dean always had trouble with girls crying, he never knew how to react, but for the first time he felt her pain. It tore at his heart to watch Caroline cry over him, he wanted nothing more than to make her stop crying and bring back her smile. Dean wanted his soul back, he would do anything to get it back, but he didn't voice his wants and his fears with Caroline because he didn't want to hurt her. He had no idea not telling her how he felt would hurt her even more. Women were so complicated.

Dean pulled away from Caroline and brushed the hair out of her face. Caroline blinked away the tears in her eyes as she stared back at Dean waiting to see his reaction. Dean smiled softly, assuring Caroline that everything was going to be okay.

"I want my soul back Caroline and I promise I'll do anything to get it back. If I can help it, I won't leave you."

Caroline let out a shaky breath as she smiled up at Dean. Hearing him say those words took a huge weight off her shoulders. All she wanted was for him to try, to refuse to give up fighting until they had exhausted all options. Caroline pushed herself on her toes and pressed her lips against Dean's. He was caught off guard but after a moment he smiled under her lips and returned her kiss passionately. He laced his fingers through her hair as he continued to push against her mouth with his, taking her in as if this were the last time he would kiss her. Their kiss felt more final than the others. When Caroline finally pulled away she was out of breath, smiling from ear to ear. Dean smiled back at her as he removed his hands from her hair and ran them slowly down her body. Caroline shivered from the brush of finger tips lightly trialing down her hips as Dean flashed her his seductive smirk. Caroline reluctantly stepped out of his grasp, giggling from the hungry look that now filled Dean's eyes.

"Does this mean you're not sending me home?" Caroline said in a teasing tone.

Dean sighed and shook his head as he took in every inch of Caroline. "No, you're not going anywhere. Well, maybe my room, but definitely not as far as Mystic Falls."

Caroline simply winked, not saying a word as she turned away and headed back to the house, leaving Dean standing there watching her walk away with a hungry grin on his face. Once she was in the house and out of sight the grin on Dean's face slowly slipped away until he was back to frowning. He wanted to put Caroline's mind to rest and give her hope, but Dean was hope-less. He didn't believe they were going to find a way to save his soul, but he wanted to find a way to make sure Caroline was going to be okay once he was gone.

* * *

Dean stood in an empty field leaning against the Impala as he stared out into the dark. He had only been standing there a few minutes before a set of head lights blinded his vision. In a matter of seconds he heard the car come to a halt and the lights suddenly disappear. The black sports car was still for a few moments before a dark figure appeared out of the driver's side of the car. Damon Salavtor smirked as he shut the car door behind him and gracefully walked over to the Impala. Dean frowned as he watched Damon take pleasure from the situation. Dean was still kicking himself for calling a vampire to help him, but he was all out of options and after much thought he realized throwing in with the vampire would get the job done.

"Well isn't this a pleasant night to sell your soul." Damon said as he stopped in front of Dean. "Oh, wait. You already did that. Too soon?"

Dean scowled. "Look fang I don't have time for chit chat I just need a favor."

Damon smiled as he leaned against the Impala next to Dean. "And why should I help you?"

Dean took a deep breath, trying his best to control his anger. "I haven't ganked you yet so I think that gets me a favor from team blood sucker."

"Well, if what you want is interesting enough, I'll think about it. So what does James Dean's bad doppleganger want for Christmas?"

Dean took a deep breath and stared at the patch of grass under his feet. He knew this was a bad idea, and if Caroline ever found out she would never speak to him again, but he was doing this for her. He was doing this so one day she would hopefully be okay.

"I've only got a few months left until I'm gone. When the fat lady sings I need you to erase Caroline's memory." Dean said, refusing to look Damon in the eye.

Damon pushed himself off the Impala, now standing in front of Dean, a wicked grin across his face.

"Cheerleader Barbie won't be pleased by this arrangement. What exactly do you want her to forget?" Damon asked, now interested in their deal.

Dean looked up, his eyes now cold. "I want her to forget the last year. I want her to think I never came back. I'll find a way to have Sam bring Caroline home once I've…died…and you do the rest. I want her to forget we spent the last year together or that she knew anything about the deal. Make up whatever lie you want but when she remembers the last year, I won't be a part of it."

Damon smiled and nodded. "I'm not doing this for you or for your cracked out blonde toy. It's been too dull in Mystic Falls without the little control freak. I can't wait to have her back in town."

Dean shot a glare in Damon's direction, his blood now boiling. "If you touch a hair on her head I'll send my brother to kill you. I'm not shipping her back home just so she can be vampire bait. You erase her memory and let her live a normal life."

Damon threw his hands up. "Oh I swear, she'll be so normal it'll make you puke, but it is Mystic Falls. Anything could happen."

"Just promise me we have a deal."

Damon smiled before he turned and walked back to his car. "Tell Caroline I can't wait to see her in a year."

Dean stood there and watched as Damon folded himself back into his car and pulled away. He wanted Caroline to be happy and maybe the only way she could truly be happy was for her to forget him. As he stood there something in his gut told him this was all going to go wrong, but he refused to believe he had done something wrong. He was going to keep her safe and happy, no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline sat on the couch looking out the window, a miserable expression across her face. She had been set up like that for hours, simply staring out the window, the only sound she made was a simple sigh every so often. Bobby had shouted at her for the first hour, growing frustrated every time she sighed, before being driven from the living room entirely. When Sam walked into the room and found Caroline sitting there immobile he quickly turned the other way before she heard his footsteps and started talking. Sam adored Caroline, but probably because he had grown up around his emotionless father and brother, he had no idea how to react when Caroline started to cry.

Once Dean returned from the store, two fresh pies and a bag full of burgers in hand, he was met at the door by a frantic Sam. Dean looked at him confused before Sam covered his brother's mouth with his hand and signaled for him to stay silent. Dean's eyebrows pulled together in confusion but he nodded. Sam removed his hand and pushed his brother towards the living room, where Caroline still sat, staring out the window, sighing. Dean turned to his brother, who looked nervous just being in the same room with a melancholy Caroline.

"Why is she making that noise?" Dean asked, now watching Caroline as if she were a sleeping bear, able to rip his face off at any moment.

"I don't know but it's your job to make it stop." Sam whispered, refusing to take his eyes off Caroline.

Dean whipped his head around to gape at his brother. "No way am I going over there."

"She's your girlfriend Dean! You have to make her stop or Bobby is going to kill her. He thought she was a demon at first, she didn't even move when he splashed a bottle of Holy water on her."

Dean sighed as he slowly approached Caroline. Caroline sighed again then slightly shifted in her seat before settling back down to stare out the window. Dean glanced back at Sam who motioned him to continue his advance to the miserable girl who had posted herself on the couch. Dean sighed before closing the last few feet between them.

"She has her head phones in, she can't hear anything." Dean said before pulling an ear bud out of Caroline's ear.

Caroline turned to find Dean standing there, looking a little more tense than usual. It was as if she looked right through Dean, barely registering he was standing there. Caroline sighed again before turning her attention back to the window. It was as if nothing had happened. Dean wanted so badly to retreat back into the kitchen and eat the burger that was now getting cold, but he knew for the sake of his good health, and everyone else's, he had to snap Caroline out of this. Dean sat down next to Caroline and turned his attention to the window in front of them.

"Did somebody die?" Dean asked as he continued to try and see what she was seeing.

That made Caroline whip around, her blue eyes now wide with fear. "What? Who died?"

"Great way to break the ice Dean." Sam mumbled from across the room.

"No one died, I was just asking! What the hell are you staring at then?"

Caroline turned her attention back to the window, sighing once more. Dean took a deep breath, trying his best to control his anger. Hearing Caroline sigh this much was almost like nails on a chalk board to Dean.

"It's the snow." Caroline stated simply.

Dean gaped at her before turning to the window again. It was in fact lightly snowing outside, the ground now covered with a soft blanket of snow. They had woken up to snow this morning and besides Dean complaining as he dug his car out of the snow, no one had complained about the snow. He remembered just this morning how Caroline started to jump up and down excitedly over the first snow fall of the season.

"Sorry, you're gonna have to give me a few more hints." Dean explained, still at a complete loss.

Caroline turned to Dean, now looking hurt. "You never understand anything."

Well that shocked Dean. He wanted to ask her to explain, but he knew if he dared to ask she would just be upset with another question. Dean turned to Sam who just shrugged. When Dean turned back around he was faced with an annoyed Caroline.

"Sam isn't your magic eight ball Dean, he's not going to give you all the answers!" Caroline snapped.

"Well then why don't you tell me why you're actin like the friggin goblin who stole Christmas?" Dean shouted back, now frustrated.

"You can't steal Christmas if you're not having one!"

Caroline turned her attention back to the window, now scowling into the distance. Dean wanted so badly to look at Sam to have him interpret what exactly she was saying but he wasn't going to chance it. He wasn't going to get his head ripped off just because he didn't speak psychotic blonde.

Dean sat there and thought for a moment, hoping the answer would just come to him. Seriously, how can a girl go from completely happy to completely miserable in an hour? Dean racked his brain, but nothing came to him.

"Christmas." Sam fake coughed, trying to give his brother the hint.

Caroline's frown deepened but she kept her eyes on the snow outside, too tired to yell at Dean again. Dean looked at her, the light bulb now going off inside his head.

"Care, why didn't you just say you wanted to have a Christmas?" Dean asked.

Caroline scowled out the window. "I thought you'd want to do something this year, but no one has talked about Christmas at all around here."

Dean smiled apologetically as he brushed the hair away from Caroline's face. "Care if you wanna have Christmas here just say so. I think we should have an actual Christmas."

Caroline turned to Dean, a bright smile now on her face. Before Caroline could express her gratitude Sam cleared his throat and Dean's attention was now on his brother.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Sam asked, now looking stiff.

Dean, now confused, shrugged and followed his brother outside. Once they were out of ear shot Sam turned to Dean, a deep frown set in his face.

"I don't want to do Christmas this year." Sam said.

Dean looked at his brother, confused. "Why not, we've always had great Christmas's. This year will be even better than all the other ones."

"I'm not in the mood Dean. We should find something else to do, work a job or something."

"Sam, what is the big deal, you love Christmas!"

"Are we having the same memories here? Christmas was us sitting in a hotel room eating take out while dad worked a job. We've never had an amazing Christmas."

"Well, no who's the goblin of Christmas?"

"It's Grinch."

Dean shot his brother a quizzical look. "What?"

"The movie you keep referring to, it's the Grinch who stole Christmas. Look Dean, just find something else to do, okay? Tell Caroline you don't want to do it."

"Why are you so against this? It's my last Christmas, and it's the only one I'll have with Caroline so yeah I kinda want to do this. So why are you so against it?"

Sam looked at the ground, ashamed of his next answer. "That's it Dean, it's the last Christmas I'll have with you. I'm just no in a celebrating mood."

"I want to do this because its Dean's last Christmas."

Dean and Sam turned to find Caroline standing in the doorway nervously. Sam suddenly felt guilty now facing Caroline, her face full of desperation.

"I want to remember next Christmas that the three of us got to spend one Christmas together. If you don't want to do this Sam, then we'll scratch the idea, but next year I want us to remember that we were all happy together. You know, like a real family."

Sam took in everything she said and stared at Caroline. Caroline had these rare moments where she shocked everyone, and this was one of those moments. It was hard to remember Caroline felt like she had no family. Her parents were always busy, so busy neither of them had given much thought to their daughter being gone for six months now. Her friends would call, but they were always so caught up in their own lives they didn't have much time to worry about Caroline. Sam realized that between him and his brother, this was all she really had. Thinking about it in those terms, Sam could relate, the only person Sam had was Dean, until Caroline came around.

"You're right Caroline," Sam said, now smiling. "We should have a Christmas together."

Caroline's eyes widened as she realized what Sam had said. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping for joy as she embraced him. When she finally released Sam, her face was so bright it was shocking. Sam stood there, speechless, staring at Caroline as she beamed up at him.

"Thank-you Sam, you have no idea how much I want this." Caroline said.

Caroline then walked over to Dean and wrapped her arms around him before pressing her lips against his. Dean didn't hesitate, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, relishing in her warmth. When she pulled away it took all of Dean's will power not to pull her back for another kiss.

"If we're going to do Christmas, we should do it right! I'm going to call Elena and see if she can make it up here." Caroline explained as she ran back to the house.

Dean rolled his eyes, turning back to his brother. "You give her an inch and she takes a mile. Hopefully Bobby won't mind the festivities."

"I'll make a call that will hopefully put him in a good mood." Sam said, winking at his brother.

When Dean woke up Christmas Eve morning he was shocked at the sight standing in Bobby's now brightly light kitchen. Caroline stood in the middle of the kitchen wearing a blue dress and heels, holding a perfect turkey she had just pulled out of the oven. It was like Dean had just walked into an episode of the Donna Reed show. Dean stood there as he watched Caroline place the turkey on the counter, removed the oven mitts from her hands, then rested her hands on her hips as she examined the cooked bird. When she was satisfied she turned around and jumped, startled by Dean's presence. Dean flashed her a bright smile as he continued to drink in the vision of Caroline in front of him. Caroline returned the smile with her own dazzling smile as she took in a shaky breath.

"God don't sneak up on me like that!" Caroline scolded between a giggle.

Dean walked into the kitchen, closing the distance between him and Caroline. When he stopped in front of her, Dean took Caroline's hand in his as he smiled down at her.

"Why don't we go back upstairs so I can give you your Christmas present?" Dean hinted as he pulled Caroline against him.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat. She let out a shaky giggle and shook her head.

"Let me guess, this present is in your pants?" Caroline said, her voice a little breathy.

Dean's lips turned up into a wicked smirk. That was an obvious yes. Before Caroline had to shut him down they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell filling the house. Caroline became excited as she pulled her hand out of Dean's.

"That must be Elena!" Caroline exclaimed as she raced to the door.

Dean laughed as the sound of Caroline's heels hitting the wood floors slowly disappeared. Caroline was filled with energy at the idea of her best friend being on the other side of the door. It had been months since she had last seen Elena and she missed having another girl around. When Caroline got to the door she took a deep breath, pushed the creases out of her dress, and opened the door. Caroline's smile disappeared once she registered the person on the porch. Caroline now looking confused, took in the woman beaming at her on the other side of the threshold. She was an older woman, about 40, in a simple tee shirt and jeans. Caroline had never seen this woman before in her life, but she smiled at Caroline as if she were happy to see her.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Caroline explained, still not sure what to do.

"Hey Ellen." Dean said from behind Caroline.

Caroline whipped around to see Dean smiling over Caroline's head at the other woman. Caroline backed out of the doorway to let the woman in. Without hesitation Ellen walked past Caroline and wrapped her arms around Dean, clearly happy to see him. Before Caroline could even wonder how Dean knew this woman (she couldn't help feeling a little jealous, she knew Dean had a thing for cougars) Ellen pulled away from their hug and slapped him across the face. Caroline covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle a laugh. Dean pressed his hand against his face, now looking offended.

"Do you know how to pick up a damn phone? If Sam hadn't called me about this little shindig I would have thought you were dead. Jesus Christ Dean, put a woman out of her misery for christ's sakes!"

Just then Sam walked into the small entry way smiling from ear to ear. "It's nice to see you Ellen."

Ellen broke into a smile once more as she walked over to give Sam a hug. Sam embraced the woman as a warm expression covered Sam's face. When Ellen pulled away she turned her smiling expression to Caroline, now beaming at the girl.

"I hear you're the reason we're having this get together. It's nice to have another woman around, especially one who makes them call. I'm Ellen, I run a bar and part time save these boy's asses."

"I'm Caroline and it's nice to meet you Ellen." Caroline said as she extended her hand.

Ellen ignored the hand Caroline had offered and took her up in a hug. Caroline smiled as she hugged the woman back. It was impossible to feel anything but happy around Ellen, she was just so full of energy. Ellen pulled away and started looking around the house, her smiling now slipping around the edges.

"I don't see any alcohol around here, you boys are terrible at greeting a woman at the door." Ellen joked as she walked past Sam and made her way into the kitchen.

The three of them shrugged and followed Ellen into the Kitchen to find Ellen already sitting at the table with Bobby, two glasses full of amber liquid in front of them. Sam and Dean both took seats at the table while Caroline briskly walked to the oven to check the potatoes baking in the oven. When she was satisfied with her check Caroline strolled over to the fridge, grabbed two beers, and sat them in front of Dean and Sam before moving back to the sink to peel sweet potatoes. Caroline wanted this Christmas to be the best they ever had so she had gone all out with the grocery shopping and now the prepping. She had done this many times with her family around the holidays until her parents divorced so she had some confidence this meal would go well.

Dean opened the beer Caroline had handed him as he watched her bustle around the kitchen. It was a nice sight, seeing her frantically run from one side of the kitchen to the other, mess with the pots on the stove and check the oven every few minutes just to make sure nothing was burning. Watching Caroline like this made him happy but at the same time it made his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. Ever since Dean was a kid he knew there was no hope of him having that perfect family in the burbs lifestyle. Watching Caroline now though, it made him want that so bad. As he continued to watch her frown at the stove, her hands rested on her hips, he suddenly wished this could be his life.

Dean removed himself from his chair and walked over to where Caroline stood still staring down at the stove, now motionless for the first time since he had woken up. Dean wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist, startling her as he pressed his body closer to hers and inhaled the scent of cinnamon mixed with Caroline's natural scent. Caroline sighed as she pushed her back closer to the front of Dean's body, trying to mold herself to him as best she could.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean whispered into Caroline's ear.

Caroline let out a breathy laugh. "You know I can't really remember what I was thinking about before you came over here. You're such a distraction Winchester."

"And you're such a tease. The whole Martha Stewart thing is definitely working for you."

Caroline turned in Dean's arms, now smiling up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If you promise to stay on your side of the room and stop distracting me I promise to wrap myself in a bow tonight and personally deliver myself to you."

Dean bit his bottom lip as he smiled down at Caroline, a smile that held so many dirty promises. The look in Dean's eyes sent a shiver down Caroline's spine, her body now pressing harder against his as the spark between them grew into a wildfire. Dean ran his hands down the back of Caroline's body making her sigh and arch her back into his hands. Every time Dean touched her it was as if the nerves in Caroline's body intensified. Dean smiled as he watched Caroline's face fill with lust, taking pride in the work he had just done.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Caroline was snapped out of her trance. Caroline pushed Dean back, desperate to clear her head and regain her composure.

"I'll get that." Caroline announced, now sounding out of breath.

Dean smirked as he watched Caroline hurry out of the room, now looking flustered. He was enjoying the effect he had on Caroline, the satisfaction never getting old.

Once Caroline had reached the front door she took a deep breath, pulled the bottom of her skirt down, and smoothed her hair before opening the large wooden door. Caroline smiled when she saw Elena dressed in a black dress holding a pie dish patiently waiting for someone to open the door. Elena smiled awkwardly, alerting Caroline that something was obviously wrong. Before Caroline could question anything Damon appeared next to Elena in the blink of an eye, a devilish grin across his lips.

"Caroline it's so nice to see you. Be a doll and invite me in." Damon demanded, his smirk now growing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for how long it took me to update, I've been busy with school and then working retail over the Holidays which meant no free time! I was stuck in such a writer's block when I wrote this chapter so if it sucks you can say so. Next chapter will hopefully be soon! **

* * *

Caroline stood in the doorway too shocked to respond. How could Elena be so stupid as to bring Damon along? Damon had been given a free pass once with Sam and Dean but as Caroline stood there staring back at a grinning Damon she didn't think today was going to be his lucky break once more.

"I'm so sorry Caroline but I'm not allowed out of Mystic Falls without a baby sitter apparently and Stefan is a little tied up right now." Elena mumbled through gritted teeth.

It was nice to see Elena was just as tense as Caroline felt. This was supposed to be an easy, fun filled holiday, not a Damon crashing, near death match experience holiday. While Caroline continued to struggle with all the information thrown at her, Dean appeared by her side, looking annoyed but not angry. Caroline stood completely still as she watched Dean's face hoping for some hint to how he was feeling. Dean crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at a still grinning Damon.

"Dean it's _so _nice to see you. You must be having a hard time teaching little miss bad ass Barbie manners because she still has yet to invite me in." Damon mocked as he continued to smile at Dean.

"Come in." Dean said clearly annoyed.

Caroline turned wide eyes to Dean, completely at a loss. Why was he so nonchalant about all of this? Damon's smile grew as he crossed the threshold, taking exaggerated steps into the entryway. Elena followed behind him, her expression giving off the tension she could feel in the room.

"So Dean, made any deals with the devil lately?" Damon said as he passed Dean, a wicked smile across his lips.

Elena and Caroline's jaws dropped simultaneously as they watched Damon glide down the hall, making himself at home. The two girls turned to find Dean still annoyed, yet completely calm considering the circumstances.

"You're hilarious Damon." Dean mumbled under his breath.

"Aw, too soon?" Damon's voice echoed through the entry way.

Dean just shook his head and turned to make his way back to the kitchen. Caroline flashed Elena an awkward smile before rushing after him into the kitchen. Caroline stopped in the entry way to the kitchen to find Dean sitting at the table sitting next to Damon, still tense but not as annoyed as she assumed he should be. Caroline found some comfort when she took in Sam's shocked/tense expression. Sam looked as if he was ready to attack at any moment. Knowing Sam had the right idea made Caroline feel a bit better about the situation for some odd reason.

Elena walked past Caroline into the full kitchen and took a seat next to Damon, smiling awkwardly as glanced up at Caroline who still stood in the entryway watching the scene in front of her.

"This is Damon, he's a friend of Elena's." Dean explained to the table as he tilted his head to the man next to him before taking a swig of the beer in his hand.

"Oh is that what he is?" Caroline mumbled as she moved across the room, returning to her place in front of the stove.

"Is Caroline in charge of dinner?" Damon spoke behind her, humor thick in his voice. "Someone better call for Chinese."

Caroline whipped around and glared at the grinning vampire. "If you're offended by my cooking, that I have slaved over for hours now, you can always go home. I bet there's a barstool in Mystic Falls calling your name."

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of a Winchester." Damon retorted as he smirked at Caroline.

Before Caroline could say another word, or dive across the table and stake Damon, Dean cut in.

"Damon, didn't you say you were interested in cars?" Dean hinted, trying to draw the man away from the room of stares.

Damon glanced at Dean looking bored. "No, I never said that-"

"Just come on." Den sighed, seeing Damon wasn't going to make this easy.

Damon shrugged and followed Dean out the back door and into the yard behind the house. After a few steps away from the house Dean stopped and turned to Damon looking annoyed.

"Look bloodsucker, I don't know why you're here and I don't care but stop baiting Caroline."

"Worried you're not gonna get laid if this day goes sour?"

Dean broke out into a grin as he shrugged. "I mean that too but- wait" Dean shook his head, now his stern expression back on his face. "This isn't guy bonding, just cut the crap. I've got more shit to worry about than you playing ass hole checkers with Caroline."

"Wow, lame come back dude." Damon said looking at Dean like he just failed a test. "It doesn't matter anyways. It's not like she's gonna remember this Christmas in a few months. She's gonna think she spent it at home with Elena and the all American boy."

Dean stared at Damon as an ache swelled in his chest. "I didn't make this arrangement just so you could dick around."

"What arrangement?"

Dean and Damon turned to find Elena stand a just a few feet away, staring at the two of them in horror. Damon frowned as he stared at Elena, a feeling that may resemble guilt flooding his insides. Dean racked a hand through his hair as he stared at Damon, looking for some help.

"It's just a silly bet over football. You know guy stuff." Damon said as he grinned innocently at Elena.

"Damon." Elena said, that one word filled with so much conviction.

"I asked Damon to erase Caroline's memory." Dean said, as he stared at Elena, his eyes empty of emotion.

Elena stared at Dean, shocked. "But…why? That doesn't make any sense."

"Because I'll be gone in by May." Dean stated matter-o-factly.

Elena stared at Dean as she tried to wrapper her head around this information. None of it made sense. All the work Caroline was putting in, everything she sacrificed this year, and she wouldn't even remember it?

"You can't just leave her. After all she did for you, after giving up school and moving around all the time. You're just going to dump her? Just like that? Why wait until May?"

Dean stared at Elena, looking confused. "She didn't tell you?"

Elena ignored his question and continued on. "I knew when you showed up back in town she should have sent you packing, that you were just gonna throw her aside like she was nothing all over again but she was just so determined. She spent months crying over you when you left. I have never seen Caroline so broken up about some guy before and you're not even-"

"Elena," Damon stopped her mid-sentence. "Elena, Dean…he's dying."

Elena stopped and stared at Dean, now speechless. Now she was even more confused than she had been before. She just stood there motionless as she watched Dean stare at the ground, a humorless smile across his lips. When she turned to look at Damon she was shocked to see the remorse clear in his expression.

Dean was the first person to break the silence. "I sold my soul the devil and I was given a year to live. I want to know Caroline is going to be okay when I'm gone and I don't want her to spend the rest of her life searching for a way to bring me back. I know I'm being selfish, this year with her…it's more for me than it is for her, well, at least it will be. I wish I could regret going back to her Elena, but I just don't."

Elena felt her eyes begin to burn as she watched Dean. It was all too much, Dean dying, Caroline being left alone, Caroline forgetting that for a whole year she was happy. Thinking of Caroline losing so much…Elena just couldn't let this happen.

"Call it off Damon." Elena snapped, her voice full of anger. "You can't just let her forget all of this. I don't care what you think Dean. Caroline may be too stubborn to say it, but she loves you and being with you means something. Don't take that away from her."

Before Dean could say anything Damon cut in. "I'm not calling it off Elena. He's right, if you want Caroline to live her life she has to forget Dean made this deal. If she doesn't she'll go chasing after a solution until she dies. She's annoyingly stubborn in everything she does."

That was when Dean had had enough. "I'm going back inside, I'm not spending my day fighting with the two of you. I'll give a damn about all this another day, but right now I'm gonna go spend time with my girl."

Elena watched as Dean walked past her and into the house, his shoulders slumped in defeat. She could see the sadness in his eyes as he walked by, the pain so raw in his expression it made Elena want to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I may have rushed this part a little, but I didn't want to drag on with a bunch of filler chapters. You might think this is the end but we're almost to where the story really starts to get good! Please Review!**

* * *

**6 months later. **

Caroline shot up, sweat dripping down her face. When she looked around the room it was as if she had woken from one nightmare to another. All the bags were sitting on the table along with enough guns for a small army. It took a minute to sink in, but Caroline realized what today was. It was Dean's final day. Caroline grabbed her phone from the bedside table and checked the time. 4:13 am, Dean only had a few more hours…and they were going somewhere. Caroline pushed the covers off her lap and walked over to the set of drawers retrieving a set of clothes. Just as she was about to change Dean walked into the room and stopped short seeing Caroline standing there awake. Caroline did her best to flash him a typical Caroline smile.

"You could have woken me up, I would have helped pack up the car." Caroline playfully scolded.

Dean sighed as he walked over to Caroline. When he had closed the distance between them he cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. This would be the last time he would see those blue eyes sparkling up at him.

"Caroline…I'm…You're staying here. I'm not taking you with me." Dean spoke the words with no feeling, his face expressionless.

Caroline's smile slipped away as she stared up at Dean, confused. There was no way. After all of this time, all of that work, there was no way he was going to just leave her here.

"No. NO!" Caroline shouted in Dean's face as he continued to hold her. "I've spent the last year preparing for this."

"You spent that last year learning how to protect yourself."

Caroline gaped at him. "You're just going to drop me at some sleazy motel and call it quits? I refuse to just sit here while you fight for your life. I hate to break this to you but you mean the world to me Dean Winchester and I'm not going to just sit around and twiddle my damn thumbs!"

Dean smiled at her last comment. "Well, someone has been hanging around Bobby too long. I may need to wash your mouth out with soap."

Seeing Dean smile, on today of all days, was the think that broke her. Tears started to form in her eyes as she stared back at Dean, feeling so helpless for the first time in months.

"This isn't a joke" Caroline choked between tears as she turned her gaze to the carpet. "Why won't you let me protect you for once? I can help. I won't get in the way. I just…I can't just let you walk into the sunset and let that be the end."

"Technically Care, it would be the sunrise. Doesn't make your statement any less cheesy, but…"

Caroline let out a small giggle before turning her attention back to Dean. "How can you be joking at a time like this?"

Dean smiled weakly. "I'm not good at these chick-flick moments Caroline but for you, I'll try my best to throw my fist in the air as I walk into the sunrise."

Caroline shot him a quizzical look. "You've seen The Breakfast Club?"

"I have seen a television in my lifetime."

Caroline sighed. "You're distracting me Dean. Please, let me come with you."

Dean's face hardened. "No."

Caroline could feel a fresh set of tears begin to form from the frustration and desperation she was feeling.

"Why?" Caroline choked.

Dean pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Because Caroline, I hate to break it to ya, but you mean the world to me Caroline Forbes and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Trust me Care, sit around for a day, paint your nails, watch crap television, I'll be back before you know it."

Caroline covered her mouth trying to stifle a sob. "What if you don't come back?"

Before Dean could reply the door to the room opened and Sam entered the room. The two of them turned towards an awkward looking Sam. Sam flashed Caroline a weak smile before turning his attention to Dean.

"Sorry to interrupt but Ellen's here." Sam said, avoiding eye contact with Caroline.

Caroline whipped her head around to face Dean. "You got me a babysitter?"

"Give me a minute." Dean instructed Sam.

Caroline refused to take her eyes off Dean even when she heard the door close again. Dean sighed, kissed Caroline gently on her forehead, and pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"I'm not taking chances when it comes to you Caroline. I'm gonna do everything to keep you safe, even if that means locking you in my trunk."

Caroline watched Dean's face, taking in every feature. She had stared at this face so many time, she thought she knew everything about it, but still she couldn't look away. She could tell Dean talked a big game, because there was no hope in his eyes, he knew he wasn't coming back. Caroline would have argued with him until she was blue in the face, and part of her wanted to, but she was wasting time. These were their last moments together and she didn't want their epic love story to go out with an argument. Caroline relaxed before flinging herself at Dean. Dean was shocked at first but recovered and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's this for?" Dean whispered into Caroline's hair.

"Just come back to me Winchester, you hear me?" Caroline said sternly as she pulled away.

Dean flashed her his usual cocky smile. "Have some faith Caroline, I'm gonna give 'em hell."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she giggled at Dean's terrible pun. Dean cupped Caroline's face in his hands, stared down into her blue eyes before he pressed his lips against hers. This was like no other kiss Dean and Caroline shared before. It was earnest, desperate, like Dean had walked through a desert for days and Caroline was his source of water. Caroline tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't help it. That kiss told her what she already knew, Dean wasn't coming back.

When they pulled away from each other it felt like their kiss lasted lifetimes and still it wasn't long enough. Dean brushed the tears away from Caroline's face before flashing her a weak smile.

"Come on Forbes, time for us to go."

Dean wrapped his arm around Caroline's shoulders as they walked out of the room. Outside Sam was leaning against the Impala standing opposite Bobby and Ellen. The three turned at the sound of a door closing to find Dean and Caroline. Caroline took a deep breath before smiling weakly at the group. Ellen returned the gesture by flashing the girl her own sympathetic smile. Ellen walked over to Caroline and placed her arm around the tiny blonde's shoulders, embracing her in a very Ellen-like hug.

"You ready to get going girlie?" Ellen said, trying to sound as normal under the circumstances.

Caroline nodded weakly. "Maybe this road trip won't be so bad. I might actually be able to touch the radio."

Ellen let out a genuine laugh as she released Caroline and went back to standing next to her car. Bobby took Ellen's place in front of the girl, standing there awkwardly, not sure what to do next. Caroline smiled before wrapping her arms around Bobby. Bobby didn't even hesitate, he just hugged the girl back.

"Shoot first, ask questions later, you hear me?" Bobby said as he hugged Caroline.

"You do the same. Keep yourself safe…you idgit." Caroline said between giggles.

Bobby chuckled as he pulled away. He patted Caroline on her back before stepping away. Sam walked up next, his hands in his pockets looking nervous. Caroline shook her head at him.

"I'm not gonna break Sam, I'm not girly little Caroline anymore." Caroline reassured him.

Sam smiled as he embraced Caroline. "No matter what Caroline, you're one of the Winchesters, however this turns out, I'm going to come get you when all of this is over."

Caroline pulled away and smiled. "I'm going to hold you to that Sam."

Sam nodded before he took his place next to the Impala. Caroline turned her attention to Dean who stood a few inches away from her, staring at her. Caroline smiled as she closed the distance between them. She put her hands in his pockets where his were resting and rubbed her fingers over his hands.

"I know how bad you are at good-byes" Caroline mocked as she stared at their feet. "So just…I'm glad I got to spend this year with you."

Dean turned her face up to his. "I'm so glad you forgave me for leaving. I never thought I could be this happy Care. So…thank you."

Before Caroline could respond Dean pressed his lips against hers, less urgent than before, and kissed Caroline good-bye…for the last time. When they pulled away from one another they were out of breath and tears streamed down Caroline's face. Dean gave her a weak smiled before stepping away from her. As if Ellen could read her mind, she grabbed Caroline around the shoulders and directed her to the other car before she could grab onto Dean and refuse to let him go. Ellen opened the car door and directed Caroline into the passenger's seat. Once the door was shut behind her Ellen walked around the car and took Dean in an embrace. Caroline tried to pay attention to the dials on the radio but she couldn't help hearing Dean tell Ellen to "Keep her safe". Caroline let out a sob and turned her face towards the window next to her, facing out into the dark. She heard the car door open and slam shut then a set of keys jingle as they were placed into the ignition. The car came to life and without hesitation Ellen pulled out of the parking space. Caroline turned around to see Dean watch the car drive away. She kept a forced smile until the pulled out of the parking lot when she finally let her guard down and broke into tears.


End file.
